Le Restaurant
by FlamingRedFox
Summary: Miss Sango Natsume is the owner and manager of the most prestigious restaurant in town. The restaurant is due for a health inspection. What happens when the health inspector just happens to be Miroku? More detailed summery inside.
1. A Bad Week and A New Recruit

  
  
**_Le Restaurant_ **

**Chapter 1: A Bad Week and A New Recruit**

****

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note Number One and The Disclaimer! YAY!**

**FRF: **Feel free to skip down to the summery, character bios, and chapter one, unless you actually want to read this ridiculous note. Ok people. I know I said I was going to quit writing, but it's just so much fun! Now that I figured out how to write non-scripted, I figured I'd try my hand at romance.

**Nikki:** No more torture? YAY!!!!

**FRF:** I never said "no more torture"! What do you think author notes are for!?

**Nikki:** Damn.

**Spirit:** (Perkily) Poor Nikki. Anyway, this fic is going to be a San/Mir AU fic. There'll be comedy, romance, fluff, and a ramen-serving restaurant.

**Inuyasha:** (Appears) A restaurant that serves ramen! WHERE???

**Nikki, Spirit, and FRF:** (Sweat-drop)

**FRF:** It's in the story idiot! And don't worry; you'll get to go there eventually.

**Inuyasha:** I WANT RAMEN NOW!!!

**FRF:** (Snaps fingers and Inuyasha disappears.)

**Nikki:** Let's get on with the disclaimer already! The sooner this story gets started, the sooner I can leave.

**Spirit:** Someone's grumpy.

**FRF:** Anyway, I own... (Holds up list of things she owns as cops with lots of lawyers surround the house.)

**Coppers:** WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! COME OUT WITH THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS AND YOUR HANDS UP!!!

**FRF:** (Sweat-drops) Gee, people really shouldn't jump to conclusions. I was going to say that I own six Inuyasha graphic novels, every issue of Shonen Jump, a toothbrush, some clothes, Nikki, Spirit, a bunch of school books, an invisible dagger named Benji, and this story line. At least I think I do. Did you people once hear me say, and I quote, "I OWN ALL OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS!" I think not!

**Lawyers:** YOU JUST SAID IT!!!

**FRF:** God! You people are impossible! Nikki, Spirit... dispose of them! And make it bloody! I HATE lawyers!

**Nikki and Spirit:** Yes ma'am! (Go and kill all of the lawyers and cops.)

**FRF:** Anyway, this thing has already been a page long and I haven't even gotten to the story yet. Joy! If you're still reading, which I hope you are, read below for a summery, some short character bios, and the actual chapter one. Sorry to bug you all with the really long note, but I just love comedy! I hope I made you laugh. Now then... THE STORY!!!

****

* * *

Miss Sango Natsume is the owner and manager of the most prestigious restaurant in town. A five star rating, great food, affordable prices, and valet parking are just some of the reasons people like it so much, not to mention the friendly and talented personnel. Even the most famous people from all over the world have come for at least one meal. Actors, singers, the President of the United States! You name it, and more likely than not that person has eaten here. The chefs can prepare almost any meal, and as long as you have on a shirt, pants, and shoes, you're welcome to dine. Both demons and humans are welcome. The restaurant is due for a health inspection. What happens when the health inspector just happens to be Miroku?

Quick bios, then... ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Natsume Sango – Age 24; Owner/manager of Restaurant à Droite; Relationship status: Dead since college and refuses to let Kagome set her up. (Claims she's too busy for romance.)

Katsuhiko Miroku – Age 26; Health inspector; Relationship status: Looking.

Higurashi Kagome – Age 23; Beauty salon owner and manager; Runs an internet-dating service; Relationship status: Looking.

Inada Shippo – Age 18; Valet driver for Restaurant à Droite; Relationship status: Not big on romance.

Togawa Inuyasha – Age 25; Sesshomaru's half-brother; Action-movie star; Relationship status: Still hung up over a cheating ex. (Three guesses who!)

Togawa Sesshomaru – Age 28; Brother and agent of Inuyasha; Relationship status: Refuses to date.

Togawa Rin – Age 17; Sesshomaru's adoptive daughter and secretary; Relationship status: Sesshomaru won't let her date.

Kitaue Kouga – Age 25; Head chef at Restaurant à Droite; Relationship status: Infatuated with Kagome.

Kishimoto Naraku – Age 30; Sango's business rival; tries to put her out of business; owner of Naraku's; Relationship status: Thinks he's too good for dating. (I think he's just conceited.)

Sanjo Kagura – Age 22; Ace reporter for the Tokyo Times; Relationship status: No comment.

Takei Kikyou – Age 24; Singer; Inuyasha's ex; Relationship status: Broke up with Inuyasha.

****

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note Number Two**

**FRF:** Yo! Me again! Just a few quick notes!

"ramen" - speech

_ramen_ - thoughts

RAMEN - shouting

'ramen' - word emphasis

the line thingys - dividors

**FRF:** I think that's all! Enjoy the fic!

****

* * *

**_Le Restaurant_**

**Chapter 1: A Bad Week and A New Recruit**

****

* * *

There was a large line of people waiting outside of the famous Restaurant à Droite. Some had been waiting since five in the morning. The word was that the place was looking for a new valet driver, seeing as one of the members had been fired for showing up late one too many times, not to mention sleeping on the job. Hundreds of people, ranging form ages seventeen to eighty-two, waited for the chance to have an interview... but only one would get the job.

****

* * *

"Thank you for your time, sir. We'll call you if you get the job," said a young woman from behind her office desk. She had long brown hair that went down to her waist done up in a ponytail. Her dark brown eyes looked like they were about to close at any minute. Her long green skirt and pink blouse were slightly wrinkled and anyone could tell that all she wanted to do was go home and sleep by the way she was sitting. Her name... Natsume Sango, the owner and manager of the wonderful Restaurant à Droite.

"No, thank 'you'!" the man said as he got up, shook her hand, and exited the room.

Once he left, Sango hit the intercom button on her phone and told Kagome to send in the next applicant. She had interviewed at least two hundred people so far, and there were still a good three hundred to go. It was ten o'clock at night, and these interviews had been going on since six a.m. If she hadn't been able to convince Kagome to help her, she didn't know what she'd do. In all honesty, Sango wasn't sure if she would ever find a suitable valet.

The doorknob turned and a click was heard as someone once again squeaked open the wooden office door. A red haired boy with a foxtail walked in. He looked about five foot three and wore blue jeans with a blue-green shirt. His hair was secured in a ponytail by a bow that matched the color of his shirt.

"Have a seat and tell me your name, age, and race," Sango said as she wearily eyed him.

The boy obediently sat down and happily replied, "Inada Shippo, age eighteen, fox demon."

Sango gave a court nod, jotting down some notes on a small pad and quickly skimming his resume before continuing. "Why would you like to work as a valet driver for Restaurant à Droite?"

"I love cars and I need the cash. Besides, who doesn't want to work here?"

_Hmm. He seems friendly enough. _Sango thought. _Now let's just check his driving record. If it's clean, I think I'll just hire him!_ "Last question. Have you ever been in a car accident or gotten a ticket of any kind?"

"Nope!" Shippo answered with a smile on his face. He seemed very pleased with himself.

"Very good. Now just wait while I get a second opinion. I think you may have gotten the job." With that, Sango once again hit the intercom button.

"Kagome-chan, could you come in here please?"

"Sure Sango-chan," came the tired, yet surprisingly bubbly, reply.

Shippo was waiting in great anticipation as the door clicked open. A few seconds later, Kagome came in. She was wearing a short black skirt and a white blouse. Her long raven hair hung loosely over her shoulders.

"What's up?" she asked.

"What do you think of him?" Sango replied.

Kagome walked over to Shippo and inspected him, her gray eyes scanning every inch of his body. Shippo just sat there, now a bit nervous.

"Hmm. He's cute, a fox demon, and seems friendly. I know just the girl!"

At the sound of that, Shippo's eyes popped out of his head. Sango, being as tired as she was, became very annoyed and a bit angry.

"KAGOME! I DON'T WANT YOU TO HOOK HIM UP! I WANT YOU TO TELL ME IF HE WOULD MAKE A GOOD VALET OR NOT!

"Oh. Heh, heh. Sorry," Kagome said in a small, nervous voice. Sango could be extremely scary when she was angry... and now was no exception. "If he has a clean driving record, then I think he would be perfect for the job!"

"Okay Kagome-chan," said Sango, attempting to calm down and trying not to snap again as she turned towards Shippo. "You've got the job!"

Shippo jumped up and did a little dance as soon as he heard what Sango had said. He had gotten the job.

"YEAH! ALLRIGHT! AWESOME! I GOT A JOB AT THE BEST RESTAURANT IN TOWN! WAIT TILL MY PARENTS HEAR!" he shouted, bouncing around the room like a six year old on sugar high. He calmed down though when...

"Shippo! Watch out for the...!" the girls shouted. It was too late though. Shippo had tripped over the chair and crashed into Sango's desk, whacking his head on the top of it.

"Shippo! Are you ok?" Kagome asked worriedly and she and Sango knelt down by his side.

As Shippo sat up, he said, "I want rainbow sprinkles on my ice-cream Mommy!" This caused the girls to sweat-drop as they looked at one another.

Shippo shook his head as he stood up. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok," replied Kagome.

"If you're sure you're ok, then here's a copy of your work schedule. You'll be working the afternoon shift on weekends. Your pay is fifty dollars an hour and your shift is from twelve noon till five p.m. You start on Saturday. Make sure to arrive half an hour early to pick up your uniform," said Sango. She had decided to hold the interviews on Wednesday in order to give the new employee some time to relax. Plus, she had two more days to hire someone if she didn't find anyone on the first day.

"Okey, dokey then! See ya on Saturday!"

"Bye!" Kagome and Sango said in unison.

And with that, Shippo walked out the door.

****

* * *

"Thank god that's over!" Sango moaned as she slumped down into a chair.

"I know. I'm beat," Kagome agreed.

"Now all we have to do is get rid of everyone else and then we can go home and sleep."

A small moan was the only response.

****

* * *

The two girls walked outside to discover that the line hadn't gone down at all. In fact, it seemed to have gotten longer! They set out on telling everyone to go home.

"SORRY FOLKS, BUT WE HAVE ALREADY FOUND A NEW VALET! BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME!" Sango's voice could be heard yelling at different sections of the line.

Kagome decided to start at the back of the line and let Sango handle the front, figuring they would meet half way. After walking to the end of the one and a half mile line, which took about forty minutes, She began to shout, "GO HOME PEOPLE! POSITION'S FILLED!"

Now I could say that everything was going smoothly, despite a lot of 'oh mans' and disappointed moans that came from the departing line, but that would be a total lie. Kagome came across one man who refused to leave. He was a large man with scraggly hair and a long curly beard. His near black eyes were glassy, as if he had been drunk. A cheap cigar was clenched between his teeth, and had his clothes been in worse condition, he would have been mistaken for a homeless person.

"Now listen here missy," he said. "I don't plan on leaving until I gets me an interview."

"I'm sorry sir, but we already have a new valet. Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Look missy! I said I ain't leavin till I gets me an interview. I demand to see the manager!"

"I'm sorry, but no means NO! If I have to ask you to leave one more time, I'm calling the cops!" Kagome said, trying to keep her cool.

The man grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her close, getting all up in her face. "Missy, how many times I haf ta tell you. I AIN'T LEAVIN TILL I SEES THAT MANAGER!"

Kagome winced. The man's breath smelled of stale whiskey and cigar smoke. She tried to pull away but his grip was too tight. She did the one thing she could think of. Scream.

"SANGO! SOMEBODY! HELP ME! ANYBODY!"

Sango heard her friend's screams in the distance. She quickly told someone to call the cops before running off in the direction Kagome was.

****

* * *

Sango reached the area where Kagome was in about ten minutes. Kagome was still yelling and the man was trying to shut her up. This created the perfect distraction for Sango. She snuck up behind the man and gave him a swift chop to the neck, knocking him out.

_Thank god I took all of those self-defense classes when I was younger._ "KAGOME! Are you ok?"

Kagome had quieted down and starred at the man lying at her feet. Sango's voice seemed so far away to her. She gave a small nod before fainting from shock. Sango crouched down next to Kagome. She checked to make sure she was okay before attempting to wake her up.

Sirens could be heard in the distance, their wail growing louder by the second. Soon several police cars pulled up to where Sango and Kagome were. About five officers got out of the cars and walked over to Sango.

"What happened?" one of the officers asked.

Sango stood up before answering him. "I'm not really sure what happened. Kagome and I were clearing out the line for valet applicants at my restaurant. She was taking care the back of the line while I took care of the front. I suddenly heard her screaming and told somebody to call the cops before running off to see what was wrong. When I got here, Kagome was struggling to get free and screaming her head off. I snuck up behind the man and was able to knock him out. He'll probably recover in an hour or so. Kagome fainted from the shock, but appears to be fine."

"Thank you Miss Natsume," the officer said.

Kagome began to come too. She looked around a few times and blinked. Her head hurt and she wasn't really sure where she was. She spotted Sango talking to an officer and walked over. "Sango-chan, what's going on? Why are the cops here?"

"Kagome-chan, you're all right! Thank god! I wasn't sure when you'd wake up!"

"Sango, what on earth is going on?" Kagome asked again in a worried and nervous voice.

Before Sango could answer, the officer from before cut in. "Take a look around Miss Higurashi. Do you remember anything?"

Kagome took a good look around, her eyes landing on the unconscious man. Memories of what had happened flooded her mind. She took a step back, grabbing her head, and pointed at the man lying on the ground. "Th-th-th-that m-man! H-he grabbed me, d-d-demanding th-that he see S-s-sango!" Kagome stuttered. "H-he refused to l-l-leave b-before h-he got an interview. The l-last thing I remember i-is S-sango saying s-something and th-then b-blacking out."

"Thank you ma'am," the officer said. "That's all the information we need. Have a good night." He walked back to his car as the other four officers carried the unconscious man to one of the cars. Then, they all drove off.

****

* * *

Kagome and Sango slowly walked back to the parking lot. Kagome was still trying to get over her shock.

"Are you sure you are going to be able to drive home Kagome-chan? You still seem really shaken up," said a worried Sango.

"I think I'll be able to make it home on my own. It's only about seven blocks." Kagome had finally stopped stuttering, but the nervousness was still clear in her voice.

"All right then. See you tomorrow Kagome-chan."

"You too. Bye Sango-chan."

Sango kept walking as Kagome stopped, climbed into her Mercedes, and headed home. Sango reached her Spyder, opened her door, and got in. As she pulled out of the parking, she turned up the radio as an attempt to keep herself awake till she got home. It had been a long day, and the one thing Sango wanted to do most was sleep.

****

* * *

Sango pulled into her driveway, turned the car off and grabbed her purse. She got out and locked the doors. The music had given her a headache, which was just another reason for her to want to sleep.

She reached the front door and was fumbling with the key ring. _Where the hell is the damn house key!?_ She finally found it, opened the door, and went inside. She kicked off her shoes and glanced at her clock before heading upstairs. It read 12:37 a.m. The police situation had taken longer than she thought. And, to make matters worse, she had to be up at five in order to open the restaurant at six.

_God! Is there any way this week can get any worse!? First, my cat gets hit by a car and is now at the vet. Then, it pours on Tuesday. Finally, the line for valet applicants gets out of hand and the cops get called, not to mention that Kagome was attacked. To top it all off, I'm gonna get very little sleep tonight, seeing as it's almost one._

Sango dragged her body up the stairs and into her room. She flopped down on her bed, not bothering to change. She made sure to set her alarm clock. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to wake up in the morning. She finally snuggled into bed and was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow. Little did she know what was in store for her the rest of the week.

****

* * *

**Author's Note Number Three **

**FRF:** And there you have it people. Chapter one! I hoped you liked it. Sango thinks her week is bad now, but just wait till she meets Miroku. I don't think a pervert and an extremely short tempered and tired lady make a very good mix, unless Miroku has a death wish. Incase you were wondering, the interviews were about five minutes each. Shippo works on Saturday and Sunday for five hours, and he makes five hundred dollars a week. Review please! I don't care if you flame me, yell at me, compliment me, or give me advice. Just click the little go button and send a bunch of random letters if you like. Just send something. Please??? Chapter two will give us more of Sango's miserable week, along with a look at Miroku's life, though he and Sango won't meet for a few more chapters. Anyway, review! If you do, I might write shorter notes... or they'll just get longer due to reviewer responses.

**Nikki:** God damnit! Just review so she shuts up!

**Spirit:** It's not nice to curse Nikki.

**Nikki:** So?

**FRF:** Shut up girls! Review now and I swear I wont send those two after you!

**Spirit:** It's not nice to swear either.

**Nikki:** Say, are we gonna get paid for helping you out?

**FRF:** Mmmmmmmm... NOPE!

**Nikki:** Why you little...

**Spirit:** Review now while I try to keep these two from kill each other!

**FRF, Nikki, and Spirit:** TTFN, ta, ta, for now!

****


	2. A Day With Miroku

**Le Restaurant **

**Chapter 2: A Day With Miroku**

**

* * *

**

**Continuing the Author's Note Count, Author's Note Number Four, Another Disclaimer, and Reviewer Responses! YAY!**

**FRF: **Feel free to skip down to the summery, character bios, and chapter one, unless you actually want to read this ridiculous note. I would have had this posted a while ago, but it kinda wasn't finished. Plus I have AP Bio tests almost every Monday, and I don't get back from cross-country practice till 5:45. To top it all off, I had a meet on Saturday (Shore Coaches Invitational), and one yesterday (small meet, we won!). Patriots is next Wednesday, too. If you know what I'm talking about, then kudos to you! Currently, school and x-country are more important than fan fiction, especially since my team has a chance at winning states! (Go Panthers!) So I thank you for being patient, and I give you the next chappie!

**Nikki:** Mm mmmmm mmmm mmm mmm mmmm mmmmm! Mmm mmmmm mm mm m mmm mmmm mm mmm!

**Spirit:** We kinda tied her up at the moment so we can get to the story sooner and prevent her from arguing with people.

**Nikki:** Mmm mm mm!

**FRF:** Yep! I think things will move faster this way, if she doesn't escape first.

**Nikki:** MMM!!!

**FRF:** Anyway, here are the reviewer responses. And before I forget, the only Inuyasha items I own are eight graphic novels, a poster from a magazine, several sketches I did, and the new movie, _The Movie Inuyasha, Affections Touching Across Time_. Do you think it's odd that I find Kikyou more likeable in the Japanese version?

**Spirit:** Yes. Now, here's what we have to say to you! In order from first review to most recent review.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses!**

xdragon0180 – Gee, I didn't think you were into the whole San/Mir thing. Of course, this is still going to have a lot of comedy. Thankies for being my first reviewer! Glad you like the fic!

Siren of Erised – The profiles were fun. Kagome's matchmaking is more of a side job that increases business for her salon. If a client gets a date, they go her for the preparations. And the more self-defense Sango knows, the more ways she can beat up Miroku, and the more plans he'll devise to try and get her to date him without getting hit. Glad you like the fic! 

Aamalie – The great Aamalie reviewed little ol' me! I'm honored! Well... not really. A review is a review, no matter who sends it. All hail the wonderful character bios! Sango and Miroku will have their first meeting in chapter four. Glad you like the fic!

SanMirLover421 – Since you, along with a bunch of other people like my characters bios so much, I've decided to update them as the fic progresses and have them match the story. Kinda like sequential interviews. Glad you like the fic! And, you'll find out what happens in due time. 

Duderly Bob – My longest review! Thanks for pointing out my errors. I swear, I must have checked the thing five times, but wasn't sure what I was missing. As for headaches, I got one now, heh, heh. I figured what better way to tell of Sango's bad weak than with a headache rant. Making people miserable is fun!

SangoLancer200 – Oooooo, I scarred someone into reviewing! Cool! Ok, so I'm evil. Don't be afraid of Spirit, but watch out for Nikki, heh, heh, heh. As for all the French, I thought it would be odd for a famous restaurant located in one of Japan's most famous cities to have a name from a totally different country. I was also thinking of making Naraku's restaurant serve only Mexican food. How's that for switched cultures. If you want a different name, Restaurant à Droite translates into Restaurant on the Right.

phoebe – Nice name! Glad you like the fic!

jade eyed neko – The guy was just some guy who wanted money and knew of the restaurant's popularity. He figured it'd pay well, and wasn't afraid to hurt someone in order to get the job. If anyone gets to torture Kagome, it's me. Thus, mister guy with a funny accent goes to jail, and Kagome goes home, showers, sleeps, and goes about her normal life, while I devise evil torture plans for future reference. So I hate Kagome, along with Kikyou and Jaken. Just one more reason why I like San/Mir better than Inu/Kag. Anyway, glad you like the fic!

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note Number Five**

**FRF:** There you go folks! And here's a **really important** clarification note that I think is a good idea to read. It contains a description of Sango's restaurant.

**THIS PART IS IMPORTANT! SO PLEASE READ!** I would like to thank Duderly Bob for pointing out the fact that I forgot to mention how the officer knew Sango's name. Here's how he knew. A. She was wearing a nametag, and B. He is a regular at the restaurant. It just so happens to have a whole section dedicated to doughnuts and other bakery goodies. Sango is friends with all of her regulars. I figure I should now describe the restaurant to clear up any other little problems. It is five stories high, and also has a basement. The basement contains a large bar and has several storage rooms. The first/ground/main floor (or whatever you want to call it) has the bakery, pick-up, and fast food sections, along with a waiting lobby and an arcade and play-place to keep little kids entertained while waiting for a table. The second story is the family restaurant. The third story is for parties. The fourth story is for the rich. Finally, the fifth story is for celebrities and other famous people. The higher the floor you're on, the more expansive the meals. Thus, just about anybody can eat there and get whatever they want. Valet is upon request only. Each floor has matching décor, and there are several glass elevators leading up to each floor, not to mention three spiral staircases. Sango's office is on the ground floor and has it's own smaller lobby and an outdoor entrance. This allows people interviewing for a job to be distinguished form customers. To me, this would be the perfect restaurant and I really wish it existed. And no, I do not want a job in the restaurant business or architecture. I just have a very vast imagination and happen to like food. Now then, time for the bios!

**

* * *

**

**Summery and Updated Bios!**

Miss Sango Natsume is the owner and manager of the most prestigious restaurant in town. A five star rating, great food, affordable prices, and valet parking are just some of the reasons people like it so much, not to mention the friendly and talented personnel. Even the most famous people from all over the world have come for at least one meal. Actors, singers, the President of the United States! You name it, and more likely than not that person has eaten here. The chefs can prepare almost any meal, and as long as you have on a shirt, pants, and shoes, you're welcome to dine. Both demons and humans are welcome. The restaurant is due for a health inspection. What happens when the health inspector just happens to be Miroku?

Quick bios, then... ON WITH THE STORY!!! I did these like I had the characters interviewed, in case you were curious.

Natsume Sango – Age 24; Human; Owner/manager of Restaurant à Droite; Relationship status: Dead since college and refuses to let Kagome set her up. (Claims she's too busy for romance. I think she has dating issues, major ones if she's turned down every date offered in three years.)

Katsuhiko Miroku – Age 26; Human; Health inspector; Relationship status: Looking... and attempting to flirt with my reporters. (Will he ever learn? At this rate, my reporters will kill him before he ever makes his grand entrance into the story!)

Higurashi Kagome – Age 23; Human; Beauty salon owner and manager; Runs an internet-dating service; Relationship status: Looking. (Maybe I should mention she's a hopeless romantic. Then again, the internet-dating service does bring in customers for the salon, when a user gets a date.)

Inada Shippo – Age 18; Kitsune (Fox demon); Valet driver for Restaurant à Droite; Relationship status: Not big on romance. (I think he wants a car before he gets a girlfriend.)

Togawa Inuyasha – Age 25; Dog demon/Human (Hanyou); Sesshomaru's HALF-brother; Action-movie star; Success reasons: He claims it's the ears; Relationship status: Still hung up over a cheating ex. (Three guesses who! I don't know why he ever went out with that bitch in the first place.)

Togawa Sesshomaru – Age 28; Dog demon; HALF-brother and agent of Inuyasha; Relationship status: Refuses to date. (I think the big, bad, demon lord is afraid of heartbreak. I don't care how much he says otherwise.)

Togawa Rin – Age 17; Human; Sesshomaru's adoptive _human_ daughter and secretary; Relationship status: Sesshomaru won't let her date. (That's why she always attempts to sneak out.)

Kitaue Kouga – Age 25; Wolf demon; Head chef at Restaurant à Droite; Relationship status: Infatuated with Kagome. (Obsessed is more like it! Kagome can't set foot in Sango's restaurant without him breathing down her neck and begging for a date.)

Kishimoto Naraku – Age 30; Evil hanyou; Sango's business rival; tries to put her out of business; owner of Naraku's; Relationship status: Thinks he's too good for dating. (I think he's just conceited. Just look at the name of his restaurant!)

Sanjo Kagura – Age 22; Wind demon; Ace reporter for the Tokyo Times; Relationship status: No comment. (I swear, she is _really_ determined not to tell. We've already lost seven reporters due to the fact that they kinda bugged her one too many times with the question.)

Takei Kikyou – Age 24; Human; Singer; Inuyasha's ex; Success reasons: Lip-sinking; Relationship status: Broke up with Inuyasha. (Does anyone want to help me kill her? I thought Nikki was a bitch, but little miss pop princess thinks she can boss ME around! Doesn't she know that the penalty for that is severe torture? And to make matters worse, she can't even sing!)

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note Number Six**

**FRF:** Yo! Me again! Just a few quick notes!

"ramen" is speech

_ramen_ is thoughts

RAMEN is shouting

'ramen' is word emphasis

the line thingys is scene break

**FRF:** I think that's all! Enjoy the fic!

**

* * *

**

**Le Restaurant**

**Chapter 2:** **A Day With Miroku**

* * *

Miroku woke up to the ringing of his telephone. The damn thing had been ringing all morning since the crack of dawn, and the only way Miroku was able to block it out was by blasting his stereo. Of course, this made all of the other tenants in the building angry. In fact, they had formed an angry mob that had been pounding on his apartment door since seven in the morning, which was around the time he had turned on the stereo. To add to the noise, his cell started to ring as his alarm clock buzzed into action. 

_

* * *

_

_Kami! Can't a guy get some decent sleep around here!? I swear, anyone who thinks of using the phone before nine am is crazy!_

He clamored out of bed and over to his nightstand. He flipped the off switch on his alarm clock before grabbing the stereo remote and hitting the power button. Then, he picked up the receiver and groggily answered...

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Miroku-kun!" came the bubbly reply. "I've been calling all morning!"

"Hi Koharu-chan."

"What's the matter Miroku-kun? You sound sleepy."

"I just woke up."

"Oh. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to get together later today!"

"Sorry, I, uhh... can't," he responded, quickly trying to come up with a reason.

Koharu was a cute girl, but that was about it. Her talkativeness drove Miroku nuts, and she was eight years younger than him, not to mention the fact that she was a morning person. We're talking waking up at six, going for a walk, getting ready for work, and being extremely perky without having any coffee. Miroku, on the other hand, liked to sleep until at least nine. Then again, that was because he usually spent all night at a bar picking up women.

"Why?" came the high-pitched, curious question.

"I have to go visit my sick uncle." _Ah yes, the sick relative excuse. Classic! Hopefully she buys it._

"Oh, okay." The girl on the other end sounded slightly sad, but all hint of it was erased as soon as she spoke again. "How about sometime next week then?"

_God, this girl is persistent! That's the last time I hit on an eighteen year old._ "Sorry, but I have work all next week." _Good thing I never told her what I did for a living, otherwise she would have spit out another round of questions._

"Alright."

"Listen Koharu-chan, I don't think this is gonna work out."

"YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!!!"

_Ok, first she's perky, and then sad, followed by perky, then another sad, and now she's angry! Talk about mood swings. What's next? Grumpy? Why are girls so hard to figure out?_ "Technically, no. We only went on one date, and I don't remember agreeing to a relationship."

"Oh, ok then. I guess I'll see you round Miroku-chan! BYE!"

_Figures, perky again._ "Bye." _Thank god that's over! I am definitely staying away form morning people! Now all I have to do is call back the number on my cell._

After hanging up the cordless, Miroku picked up his cell-phone and flipped it open. Quickly going through the missed call list, he selected the desired number and hit call. The other line rang about three times before someone picked it up.

"Moshi, moshi?" came a voice from the other line.

"Hello Mr. Shimomura. You called earlier?"

"Ah, yes, Miroku. Listen, I need you down at the office as soon as possible. I'll tell you why when you get here."

"Okay sir. I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"Good. Bye."

"Bye." There was a short click and then the dial tone was heard as Miroku's boss hung up the phone. _I wonder why he needs me down at the office? I hope this doesn't have anything to do with me flirting with the receptionist._

Miroku placed his cell down and strode over to his closet. He removed a pair of blue jeans from it, along with a dark purple shirt. Then, he headed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

Miroku got out of the shower and wiped his dripping body with a cotton towel. He dressed quickly and brushed out his dark black hair, pulling it into a small rattail. He put in his three gold earrings before looking himself over in the mirror. His deep violet eyes scanned every inch of his appearance. If there was one thing Miroku was good at, it was looking good. He brushed his teeth and walked out of the bathroom, deciding to grab breakfast on the way. 

As Miroku entered the living room/kitchen, he heard loud pounding and a lot of shouting coming from his apartment door. He grabbed his keys from the counter, making sure he had his wallet and cell, before opening the door. A not so pretty site was laid out in front him.

* * *

An angry mob was stationed outside of Miroku's door. All of the people looked tired and upset, and some had red fists from pounding on the door. Everyone was yelling, and all of the shouts seemed to be directed at him. 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KATSUHIKO!?" one man shouted.

"SOME PEOPLE LIKE TO SLEEP AT THIS HOUR!" came a woman's voice.

A small child walked up to him and stomped on his foot before running back to his mommy, who was just as angry as the rest.

Miroku cringed from all the shouts, and the pain in his now steeped on foot. How was he supposed to get himself out of this one?

* * *

Quickly retreating into his apartment, Miroku rested on the door. He wasn't sure if he'd survive long enough to make it to his car if he chanced a trip into the hallway. He already got his foot stepped on. He quickly attempted to think up an idea, no matter how lame it seemed. The sooner he reached his car, the better. 

_How the heck am I supposed to get out of here? It appears my neighbors don't like blasting music at seven am. Maybe they'll accept some discount coupons for WacDonald's._

With that, Miroku rushed over to the kitchen cabinet in which he kept all of the coupons he had received as 'thank yous' from some of the restaurants he had reviewed. He snatched all the ones for WacDonald's and rushed back over to his door. Cautiously opening it, he prepared for the worst.

* * *

Miroku waited for the loud screams and angry shouts, but they never came. Taking a weary glance around, he found the halls to be deserted. Everyone had gotten extremely hungry, so they had all returned to their apartments for breakfast, not to mention that some of them had to get ready for work, if they weren't already late. 

_Few!_ Whipping his forehead with the back of his hand, Miroku quickly made his way over to the stairs and ran down them, trying not to fall. He had to make a quick getaway in order to avoid another confrontation with the neighbors. Maybe the news his boss had would brighten up his day. A job meant a free meal.

* * *

Miroku finally made it to his car. He climbed into the BMW and pulled out of the parking lot. Since he had all of those coupons, he decided to stop at WacDonald's for breakfast and some coffee. Right now, an egg sandwich and a hash brown sounded pretty good.

* * *

Making a left at the light, Miroku headed towards the entrance to WacDonald's. He turned into the parking lot and drove up to the drive thru. 

"Welcome to WacDonald's, can I take your order?" came the voice of a young male over the speaker.

"I'll have an egg and sausage sandwich with a hash brown and a medium, black coffee," was Miroku's response.

"Anything else?"

"No. That's all."

"That'll be $5.95. Please drive around to the first window. Thank you."

He turned the corner and pulled up to the window. He handed his money over and drove up to the second window to pick up his food. After making sure he had everything, he headed to the office to meet Mr. Shimomura.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Miroku pulled into the office parking lot. He parked his BMW and hopped out, locking the doors as he walked towards the front entrance. The line at WacDonald's had been longer than he had thought it would be, and he was already five minutes late.

* * *

Pushing through the revolving doors, Miroku waved to the receptionist as he headed for the elevator. He pounded the up button as he waited for it to arrive. Once it got there, he quickly boarded and pushed the seventh floor button. He tapped his foot impatiently, glancing at his watch every so often, as the elevator slowly made its way to the seventh floor. Finally, the annoying ding was heard as he rushed out and headed to his bosses office, earning some strange looks on the way. Hey, it wasn't every day that you saw one of the top health inspectors running through the halls.

* * *

Miroku gave a small knock on the door before he slowly opened it. 

"You're late!" Mr. Shimomura said as Miroku enter the office. Five of the other best health inspectors were already sitting in front of a large desk, with one empty seat on the end. It was obviously left for him.

"Sorry sir, but I had a little neighbor trouble. And the line for WacDonald's was longer than I thought it would be."

"I don't want to here your excuses Katsuhiko. Now have a seat. Here's the information you'll need for your next job. There's also a picture of the manager. Seeing as her restaurant is so big, I've decided to send the six of you."

Mr. Shimomura handed Miroku a manila folder. The others had already looked through theirs. Miroku started to scan the information as he asked a question.

"Excuse me sir, but did you say 'her'?"

"Yes. The restaurant you will be inspecting is 'Restaurant à Droite.' It's owned by a Miss Sango Natsume. There's a picture of her in the folder. Since the place has six levels, you've each been assigned to a floor."

Miroku shuffled through the papers until he came across her picture. He had tuned out after hearing her name, and starred at the picture in awe. _She's gorgeous!_

"Katsuhiko! Did you hear what I just said, Katsuhiko? Katsuhiko, are you listening to me!?"

Glancing up, Miroku shrugged his shoulders, trying to make himself seem as small as possible. "Ah, heh, heh... sorry sir. I missed that last part."

"I said you could go. Now get out of my office! There's work to be done!"

"Yes, sir." With that, Miroku rose from his chair and left, the picture still in his hand.

* * *

**Author's Note Number Seven**

**FRF: **Well, there you go folks. What'd ya think?

**Nikki:** I think it's 504 words shorter than last chapter. Miroku is a bit OOC. AND... it kinda dragged on.

**FRF:** No one asked you! Besides, Miroku's harder to write than Sango is. And how'd you get free?

**Inuyasha:** (Appears) She promised me ramen. Now where is it!

**FRF:** Nikki, you shouldn't go around tricking innocent hanyous, especially ones with short tempers.

**Nikki:** Spirit made me do it!

**Spirit:** Oh yeah, blame the dead girl.

**Kikyou:** (Also appears) I DID NOT!

**FRF:** Wrong dead girl.

**Sango:** (Appears too) How come no one said anything about Kirara getting hit by a car?

**Spirit:** Because apparently, no die hard Kirara fans are reading this.

**Sango:** I want my cat back!

**Inuyasha:** I want my ramen!

**Kikyou:** I want Inuyasha to come to Hell with me!

**FRF:** I want you all to go away! (Snaps and they disappear)

**Nikki:** Now review, or she'll make you disappear too!

**FRF:** I'd rather threaten people to review, than beg them. Threats are funner!

**Spirit:** Just review so she shuts up!

**FRF:** Oh, one last note. Sango and Miroku will have their big meeting in chapter 4. I'm trying to keep my chapter length to at **_least_** 1,500 words, excluding notes. Finally, I'll try to update sooner, but I can't guarantee anything. Don't forget to review! TTFN, ta, ta, for now!


	3. News for Sango and Preparations

**_Le Restaurant_ **

**Chapter 3: News for Sango and Preparations**

**

* * *

**

**Continuing the Author's Note Count, Author's Note Number Eight, Another Disclaimer, Reviewer Responses, and Holiday Happiness! YAY!**

**FRF:** Yo! Happy Columbus Day Everyone!

**Nikki:** Why are you telling them to have a happy holiday when they all probably have Monday off while you're in school?

**FRF:** Don't remind me.

**Spirit:** You do get the twenty-fifth off due to teachers' conventions.

**FRF:** Good point. Anyway...

**Nikki:** What!? You've got nothing to say!?

**FRF:** Yep.

**Spirit:** That's my line!

**Nikki:** No lame excuses for being late?

**FRF:** I'm starting this chappie extremely early.

**Nikki:** There's a first.

**Spirit:** Be quite! We're going to do the reviewer responses now.

**FRF:** WAIT! Can't forget the disclaimer!

**Nikki:** Whatever.

**FRF:** I don't own Shippo, though he is being held captive with the rest of the cast.

**Spirit:** I thought you were supposed to say that you don't own Inuyasha.

**FRF:** Yes, I don't own him either, but I would much rather own Shippo.

**Nikki:** Why?

**FRF:** Because I'm a HUGE Shippo fan. In fact, after I get a bit more into this story, I'm going to start a Shippo story.

**Nikki:** You're insane.

**FRF:** So?

**Spirit:** Let's do the reviewer responses. I'm sure people are growing impatient.

**FRF:** OK.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses!**

phoebe – You're welcome. I really like the name Phoebe. I think it's because Phoebe is my favorite character on Friends, the only show that I'm obsessed with as much as Inuyasha. Interesting by the chappie, huh? Glad you like it! Here's the update!

SanMirLover421 – Honored? Sure. Why not. I'm on your favorites list! Thank you ever so much! I bow to you! As for the Koharu thing, it's called acting. She really feels as if her heart has been ripped out and has no excuse to live so she hung herself from the ceiling fan and is now dead. That was morbid. The acting part is true, not the suicide. She was kind of disappointed, but gets over it easily seeing as it was only ONE date. Now get off the floor and stop begging! I'd much rather you threaten me. Threats are funner! 

xdragon0180 – All hail WacDonald's!

Xichiathik – Glad you like the story! Now stop putting yourself down. People annoy me when they do that. The way I see it, if your work is wonderful, be happy. If it sucks, take pride. That's what I do. Just one reason why I don't ask people if this sucks. I don't like to make people feel sorry for me. Be happy!

20 question marks– The question marks wont show up. Here you go!

Lady Sango 7 – You like Hamtaro too!? That stupid line Laura always says IS annoying, but the voice fits better. I'm a Kagome hater and proud! Along with Kikyou, Jaken, and Hojo. Your whole 'liking Kagome more in the manga than the anime' is like my 'liking Kikyou more in Japanese than in English.' Glad you like the story!

**FRF:** There you go folks! Now then, here's the summery, restaurant description, and updated bios!

* * *

**Summery, Restaurant, and Updated Bios!**

Miss Sango Natsume is the owner and manager of the most prestigious restaurant in town. A five star rating, great food, affordable prices, and valet parking are just some of the reasons people like it so much, not to mention the friendly and talented personnel. Even the most famous people from all over the world have come for at least one meal. Actors, singers, the President of the United States! You name it, and more likely than not that person has eaten here. The chefs can prepare almost any meal, and as long as you have on a shirt, pants, and shoes, you're welcome to dine. Both demons and humans are welcome. The restaurant is due for a health inspection. What happens when the health inspector just happens to be Miroku?

The restaurant is five stories high. The first floor has the bakery, pick-up, and fast food sections, along with a waiting lobby and an arcade and play-place to keep little kids entertained while waiting for a table. The second story is the family restaurant. The third story is for parties. The fourth story is for the rich. Finally, the fifth story is for celebrities and other famous people. The higher the floor you're on, the more expansive the meals. Thus, just about anybody can eat there and get whatever they want. Valet is upon request only. Each floor has matching décor, and there are several glass elevators leading up to each floor, not to mention three spiral staircases. Sango's office is on the ground floor and has it's own smaller lobby and an outdoor entrance. This allows people interviewing for a job to be distinguished form customers.

Quick bios, then... ON WITH THE STORY!!! I did these like I had the characters interviewed, in case you were curious.

Natsume Sango – Age 24; Human; Owner/manager of Restaurant à Droite; Relationship status: Dead since college and refuses to let Kagome set her up. (Claims she's too busy for romance. I think she has dating issues, major ones if she's turned down every date offered in three years. No new comments.)

Katsuhiko Miroku – Age 26; Human; Health inspector; Relationship status: Still drooling over the picture from the last chapter. (He's even ignoring the reporters!)

Higurashi Kagome – Age 23; Human; Beauty salon owner and manager; Runs an internet-dating service; Relationship status: Looking. (Maybe I should mention she's a hopeless romantic. Then again, the internet-dating service does bring in customers for the salon, when a user gets a date. No new comments.)

Inada Shippo – Age 18; Kitsune (Fox demon); Valet driver for Restaurant à Droite; Relationship status: Not big on romance. (I think he wants a car before he gets a girlfriend. No new comments.)

Togawa Inuyasha – Age 25; Dog demon/Human (Hanyou); Sesshomaru's HALF-brother; Action-movie star; Success reasons: He claims it's the ears; Relationship status: Still hung up over a cheating ex. (Three guesses who! I don't know why he ever went out with that bitch in the first place. No new comments.)

Togawa Sesshomaru – Age 28; Dog demon; HALF-brother and agent of Inuyasha; Relationship status: Refuses to date. (I think the big, bad, demon lord is afraid of heartbreak. I don't care how much he says otherwise. No new comments.)

Togawa Rin – Age 17; Human; Sesshomaru's adoptive _human_ daughter and secretary; Relationship status: Sesshomaru won't let her date. (That's why she always attempts to sneak out. No new comments.)

Kitaue Kouga – Age 25; Wolf demon; Head chef at Restaurant à Droite; Relationship status: Infatuated with Kagome. (Obsessed is more like it! Kagome can't set foot in Sango's restaurant without him breathing down her neck and begging for a date. No new comments.)

Kishimoto Naraku – Age 30; Evil hanyou; Sango's business rival; tries to put her out of business; owner of Naraku's; Relationship status: Thinks he's too good for dating. (I think he's just conceited. Just look at the name of his restaurant! No new comments. )

Sanjo Kagura – Age 22; Wind demon; Ace reporter for the Tokyo Times; Relationship status: No comment. (I swear, she is _really_ determined not to tell. We've already lost seven reporters due to the fact that they kinda bugged her one too many times with the question. No new comments.)

Takei Kikyou – Age 24; Human; Singer; Inuyasha's ex; Success reasons: Lip-sinking; Relationship status: Broke up with Inuyasha. (Does anyone want to help me kill her? I thought Nikki was a bitch, but little miss pop princess thinks she can boss ME around! Doesn't she know that the penalty for that is severe torture? And to make matters worse, she can't even sing! No new comments.)

* * *

**Author's Note Number Nine**

**FRF:** Yo! Me again! Just a few quick notes!

Chapter 1 was on Wednesday night. Chapter 2 was on Thursday. Sango actually had a good day that day. Friday it rained, for the second time that week, but was otherwise normal for both characters. Chapter 3 takes place on Saturday morning and stops in the afternoon. Chapter 4 will have the rest of Saturday, and the inspection.

"ramen" is speech

_ramen_ is thoughts

RAMEN is shouting

'ramen' is word emphasis

the line thingys is scene break

**FRF:** I think that's all! Enjoy the fic!

* * *

**_Le Restaurant_**

**Chapter 3: News for Sango and Preparations**

* * *

Sango woke to a bright light. Her blinds were slightly open and sunlight was filtering into the room. She had had another late night, trying to take care of all her paperwork. Shippo would also be starting today so she had spent a good portion of yesterday getting ready for that. By the time she got home, she had been so tired that she didn't even bother to change, let alone set her clock. It just so happened that she overslept. 

_There need to be more hours in a day!_ Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she glanced at the clock, noticing it read eight thirty. _Damn! I was supposed to be at the restaurant two and a half hours ago!_

Jumping out of bed, Sango rushed into the bathroom. She turned the shower on cold and stripped of her clothes, before getting in. Hopefully the chill would help wake her up. For once, she regretted growing out her hair. It always took a while to wash, and time was something she was short on.

About thirty minutes later, Sango finished her shower and grabbed a towel off the rack. She rushed over to her closet and pulled out a long, black skirt. She also pulled out a dark green shirt and a light pink sweater. Quickly dressing, she once again ran to the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth. She then applied the usual pink eye shadow she wore every day. She decided to leave her hair down, as she looked herself over, and then headed down stairs.

* * *

Taking the steps two at a time, Sango ran into the kitchen. She searched her pantry for a cereal bar before heading towards the front door. She slipped on her black, three inch high-heels and grabbed the over stuffed briefcase sitting by the door. Picking her keys up off the small table, she walked out the door and to her car. 

Sango climbed into her car and threw her briefcase onto the passenger seat. She pulled out of her driveway after putting the keys in the ignition and turning them to the right. It was nine forty five and she was breaking every speed limit in order to reach the restaurant as fast as possible. _Thank god there are no cops on the road. I'm glad I gave Kouga a spare key to open up the restaurant, incase I'm ever late... like today._

* * *

Miroku was sitting in his kitchen, contently munching on his pancakes. For once, he had woken up early, eagerly anticipating that afternoon's health inspection. At two o'clock, he would finally get to meet the lovely Sango in person. That beat spending an entire day drooling over her picture, though the picture was nice too. 

Finishing his pancakes, Miroku picked up his plate and plopped it in the sink. He crossed the floor and sat down on the couch, turning on the television. It was only ten, and he had three and a half hours of waiting.

He aimlessly flipped through the stations, soon discovering that out of more than five hundred channels, there was absolutely nothing of interest on. His choices were talk show reruns, little kid cartoons, the news, and either really old or really bad movies, none of which he wanted to watch. Three and a half hours, and there was nothing to do. _Might as well look over the restaurant information again. _With that, Miroku got up, grabbed the folder off of the counter, and sat back down again. He turned off the TV and opened the folder containing several papers, and Sango's picture.

* * *

Sango pulled into the restaurant parking lot. She snatched her briefcase, climbed out of the car, locked it, and ran towards the entrance. It was already 10:05am, and she was four hours late. Just because she owned the place, didn't mean she could show up whenever she wanted. 

She swung the door open and went inside, slightly out of breath. Several of the waiting costumers gave her odd looks as she made her way to her office door. A slight blush of embarrassment covered her cheeks as she finally made it to the office. Sango entered and greeted her receptionist, then headed for the actual office.

* * *

She dropped her briefcase on a chair and walked over to her desk. She hit the voicemail button on her phone, and discovered that she had fifteen messages, ten of which were from Kagome. _I'll call her back later._

One message in particular caught Sango's attention. It was from the health department and was regarding an up coming health inspection.

"Good morning Miss Natsume. I'm Mr. Shimomura, head of the health department. Your restaurant is due for its biannual health inspection. Six health inspectors will be arriving at two this afternoon for the inspection. Good luck, and good bye," the voice stopped and the machine beeped. "End messages," it said, then the room was silent, until...

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Sango was 'not' a happy person. Her shout rang throughout the first floor and several people winced.

* * *

The receptionist knew that Kagome was the only one who could calm Sango down when she was angry. She quickly hit speed dial and waited for Kagome's cheery voice to float through the other end. "Natsume-san's angry. Get over here ASAP." 

"Sure. What's wrong?" a curious voice asked.

"I think she found out about today's health inspection," said the receptionist.

"I'll be over in fifteen minutes!" With that, the phones were hung up and the receptionist waited patiently for Kagome's arrival.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome burst through Sango's office doors. She found a fuming Sango pacing back and forth. Several pens and pencils were scattered on the floor, along with their holder. Sango had to have been really angry if she had started throwing things. 

"Sango, calm down! What happened?" Kagome asked.

"WHAT HAPPENED!? WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!" Sango couldn't keep her temper under control anymore.

"THIS IS THE WORST WEEK EVER! KIRARA'S AT THE VET, I HAVEN'T HAD ANY DECENT SLEEP IN DAYS, I OVER SLEPT AND WAS FOUR HOURS LATE, THE NEW VALET STARTS TODAY, AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF..." she paused for breath.

"What Sango-chan?" Kagome was almost afraid to ask.

"NOBODY BOTHERED TO REMIND ME THAT THE DAMN HEALTH INSPECTION WAS TODAY AND NOW I HAVE LESS THAN THREE HOURS TO GET READY FOR IT!" Sango slumped down into her office chair and banged her head on the desk.

"Don't worry Sango-chan. Everything will work out. I'll help you. Promise!"

Sango gave a small smile and a slight nod. "What would I do without you Kagome?"

"Umm, still be flipping out?" Kagome replied, giggling slightly.

"You're probably right." Sango giggled too. Then, the two left the office and set about getting everything ready for the inspection, though Sango was still slightly pissed.

* * *

Three hours later, everything was ready. Shippo had started his shift and was doing a fine job. The restaurant looked wonderful and all of the employees were shipshape. 

Sango and Kagome were sitting in the main lobby, waiting for the inspectors to arrive. Sango was slightly nervous, and Kagome was doing her best to keep Sango calm. There were only fifteen minutes before the inspectors would arrive.

* * *

A BMW pulled up in front of Shippo. 

"Hello sir. Would you like me to park your car?" Shippo asked.

"Sure. Thanks kid," said the man as he got out and handed the keys to Shippo. The man was wearing black dress pants and a white shirt. A black suit jacket was over the shirt, unbuttoned. His hair was in a small ponytail and his violet eyes looked the building over. He walked towards the front doors and entered the restaurant as Shippo drove off to park his car.

**

* * *

**

**FRF:** Ok people, this is the shortest chapter yet, but it was more so a filler chapter. Plus, I wanted to try a cliffhanger, and this was the perfect place for one.

**Nikki:** Chapter four will be a lot longer.

**Spirit:** Why does the receptionist have Kagome's number on speed dial? And why are the employees 'shipshape' if they're not even on a ship?

**Nikki:** Why are you asking so many questions?

**FRF:** Because Sango works herself too hard, and thus is always stressed out causing her to have a very short temper. And, this is supposed to be a romantic COMEDY, so I thought it would be funny to use the term shipshape. It's just irony. And Spirit just wants to be annoying.

**Nikki:** Ok, now I'm officially afraid of what will happen in chapter four. Short-tempered woman, perverted man, really bad jokes, and an annoying ghost.

**Spirit:** Yep. It's not gonna be pretty. HEY! I'm not annoying!

**FRF:** Sure. So review! And, stay tuned for chapter four, The Inspection! Oh, and can you give me some constructive criticism? This just doesn't seem to flow right and I'm not sure why.

**Nikki:** What, no threats today?

**FRF:** I'm not in the mood to threaten people. This was a hard chapter to write. I hate morning scenes. And, I wasn't sure what to do in the beginning. I knew how I was going to end it though.

**Spirit:** OooooooooK. Anyway, don't forget to review! TTFN, ta, ta, for now!

**FRF:** HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!

**Nikki:** And she's off! See ya!


	4. The Begining of the End

**_Le Restaurant_ **

**Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End**

* * *

**Continuing the Author's Note Count, Author's Note Number Eleven, Another Disclaimer, and Reviewer Responses, YAY!**

**FRF:** You probably all hate me right about now. I've had absolutely no time to update lately! You're probably gonna hate me even more after this chappie too, heh, heh, heh.

**Nikki:** I have a bad feeling about this.

**Spirit: **Me too. This isn't going to be pretty.

**FRF: **I feel kinda bad about what I'm gonna do to you guys. And just when you thought the climax was coming too.

**Nikki: **Does that mean you're abandoning the fic?

**Spirit:** I don't think she wants people to hate her to an extreme, Nikki.

**FRF: **I'm not abandoning anything! I was referring to where I've decided to stop this chapter. I think I've been reading too much drama and angst. I haven't been in a funny mood lately. It's hard to think up torture after reading sad and depressing fics. I'm swearing off any drama/angst fics that I haven't started to read yet. They're really bringing down my spirits. One even made me cry.

**Nikki: **(extremely sarcastically) Ohhhhhhhh, poor FRF.

**Spirit: **Be nice Nikki. You might end up in a cage.

**Nikki:** Cage? No! Not the cage! ANYTHING BUT THE CAGE! I'll be good. Promise!

**FRF:** Ever since I locked her in a very small cage for plotting against me, she's been petrified of them. Ah, the joys of torturing my lackeys.

**Spirit:** Why couldn't we be muses instead?

**FRF: **Because you don't give me inspiration.

**Nikki: **I know exactly how Kagura feels, though I think FRF's even worse than Naraku.

**FRF:** Why thank you. I think I still have a bit of comedy left in me. That's why I've decided to start a pure comedy fic. Just have to decide which one.

**Spirit:** Let's do the disclaimer and reviewer responses! We can discuss your drama/angst problem and future fics later. Jeez! Your mood is even bringing me down!

**FRF:** Okey dokey! If I owned Inuyasha, Shippo would be ruler of the world, every episode would be centered around Sango and Miroku fluff, Naraku would have plans that actually work, Kikyou and Jaken would go through horrible torture each episode, Kouga and Hojo would finally learn that Kagome doesn't like them, Sesshomaru would throw a tea party, and Kaede would have a pet chicken that talks. Is any of that true? NO! And I really like the chicken idea too.

**Nikki: **That was long.

**FRF:** You said it.

**Spirit:** Reviewer response time!

**Nikki:** Why do you like those so much?

**Spirit:** Dunno.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses!**

SanMirLover421 – Short and to the point. NICE! Here's the update!

Lady Sango 7 – I'm gonna cover both your reviews in one shot. 1. Evil laughter is fun! You shouldn't kill Koharu; you have to make her suffer A LOT first. Now which plan to use on her? I've got too many to count, most involving ceiling fans, piranhas, and mutant ducks. Don't ask. Anyway, 2. I was aiming for a laugh. I love comedy. If you think soccer is tiring, try cross-country. We have at least one meet almost every week. Plus, we've had to run half our meets in the rain, not to mention freezing weather, and hills are NOT fun. To top it all off, our uniforms are a tank top and shorts so half the time we are freezing! Fox-chan huh? I like the sound of that. Glad you love the fic! Love is such a strong word.

phoebe – Comedy goooooood! Miroku's gonna get worse than a few bumps, though I'm not gonna make Sango pummel him senseless. The only psychopath is me, and maybe some of you reviewers... though I'm not sure. Chaos, such a great word to describe the future of this fic. There's gonna be a lot of that. No storm though. Weather patterns are based on personal experiences. It was very rainy for a while. It's sunny now though, so we should see some good weather for a while.

Nessa03 – Glad you like the fic. To answer your question... NO! If there was, this would be rated R and I would of said so in the summery. I'm too young for that stuff! Heck, I don't even cuss out loud... or in English for that matter. I do not count 'lemons' as comedy. I count them as things I don't like, and my stories are supposed to make people laugh, not satisfy a bunch of perverts. Lemons DEFINATELY won't be in this fic, or anything future for that matter. Sorry if it seems like I'm yelling at you, but that stuff is NOT for me.

xdragon0180 – A parking guy that does the parking is called a valet, but I liked the way you said it. Funny was what I was aiming for. And now for chaos! Spirit's not weird; she's just based off of a weird person. Plus, anyone who knows me personally is weird.

neko-gurl18 – If people liked cliffhangers, I wouldn't want to write them. I love to get on people's nerves! I see it's worked. You'll find out what happens, in due time. Here's the update!

Sango – Hurry? I do enough of that in cross-country. Patience is a virtue. The day I do an extremely fast update is the day all time freezes over and everyone stops ageing. I don't think that's happened yet, cause I'm still growing up, no matter how much I don't want to.

Dark-Demon-Girl – Cool huh? All of your fics involve drama. Maybe someday I'll read them, but don't count on it being any time soon. I'm sick of drama! Heck, half the stuff on this site is drama.

**FRF:** There you go folks! Now then, here's the summery, restaurant description, and updated bios!

* * *

**Summery, Restaurant, and Updated Bios!**

Miss Sango Natsume is the owner and manager of the most prestigious restaurant in town. A five star rating, great food, affordable prices, and valet parking are just some of the reasons people like it so much, not to mention the friendly and talented personnel. Even the most famous people from all over the world have come for at least one meal. Actors, singers, the President of the United States! You name it, and more likely than not that person has eaten here. The chefs can prepare almost any meal, and as long as you have on a shirt, pants, and shoes, you're welcome to dine. Both demons and humans are welcome. The restaurant is due for a health inspection. What happens when the health inspector just happens to be Miroku?

The restaurant is five stories high. The first floor has the bakery, pick-up, and fast food sections, along with a waiting lobby and an arcade and play-place to keep little kids entertained while waiting for a table. The second story is the family restaurant. The third story is for parties. The fourth story is for the rich. Finally, the fifth story is for celebrities and other famous people. The higher the floor you're on, the more expansive the meals. Thus, just about anybody can eat there and get whatever they want. Valet is upon request only. Each floor has matching décor, and there are several glass elevators leading up to each floor, not to mention three spiral staircases. Sango's office is on the ground floor and has it's own smaller lobby and an outdoor entrance. This allows people interviewing for a job to be distinguished form customers.

Quick bios, then... ON WITH THE STORY!!! I did these like I had the characters interviewed, in case you were curious.

Natsume Sango – Age 24; Human; Owner/manager of Restaurant à Droite; Relationship status: Too angry to even think about dating right now. (My reporters are too scarred to approach her. Hell, so am I. Just wait till she meets Miroku.)

Katsuhiko Miroku – Age 26; Human; Health inspector; Relationship status: Is dying to meet Sango. (He's so close, yet so far away. I hope he doesn't hurt me for what's gonna happen.)

Higurashi Kagome – Age 23; Human; Beauty salon owner and manager; Runs an internet-dating service; Relationship status: Looking. (She's got to calm down Sango before she can flirt though.)

Inada Shippo – Age 18; Kitsune (Fox demon); Valet driver for Restaurant à Droite; Relationship status: Not big on romance. (Is currently looking through Miroku's car for anything interesting. Good thing he can put things back in there exact locations.)

Togawa Inuyasha – Age 25; Dog demon/Human (Hanyou); Sesshomaru's HALF-brother; Action-movie star; Success reasons: He claims it's the ears; Relationship status: Still hung up over a cheating ex. (Three guesses who! I don't know why he ever went out with that bitch in the first place. No new comments.)

Togawa Sesshomaru – Age 28; Dog demon; HALF-brother and agent of Inuyasha; Relationship status: Refuses to date. (I think the big, bad, demon lord is afraid of heartbreak. I don't care how much he says otherwise. No new comments.)

Togawa Rin – Age 17; Human; Sesshomaru's adoptive _human_ daughter and secretary; Relationship status: Sesshomaru won't let her date. (That's why she always attempts to sneak out. No new comments.)

Kitaue Kouga – Age 25; Wolf demon; Head chef at Restaurant à Droite; Relationship status: Infatuated with Kagome. (Obsessed is more like it! Kagome can't set foot in Sango's restaurant without him breathing down her neck and begging for a date. No new comments.)

Kishimoto Naraku – Age 30; Evil hanyou; Sango's business rival; tries to put her out of business; owner of Naraku's; Relationship status: Thinks he's too good for dating. (I think he's just conceited. Just look at the name of his restaurant! No new comments. )

Sanjo Kagura – Age 22; Wind demon; Ace reporter for the Tokyo Times; Relationship status: No comment. (I swear, she is _really_ determined not to tell. We've already lost seven reporters due to the fact that they kinda bugged her one too many times with the question. No new comments.)

Takei Kikyou – Age 24; Human; Singer; Inuyasha's ex; Success reasons: Lip-sinking; Relationship status: Broke up with Inuyasha. (Does anyone want to help me kill her? I thought Nikki was a bitch, but little miss pop princess thinks she can boss ME around! Doesn't she know that the penalty for that is severe torture? And to make matters worse, she can't even sing! No new comments.)

* * *

**Author's Note Number Twelve**

**FRF:** Yo! Me again! Just a few quick notes!

It's still Saturday.

"ramen" is speech

_ramen_ is thoughts

RAMEN is shouting

'ramen' is word emphasis

the line thingys is scene break

**FRF:** I think that's all! Enjoy the fic!

* * *

**_Le Restaurant_**

**Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End**

* * *

As Shippo was driving, he began looking through the car in order to find out what kind of man owned it. So he was a bit nosy, but he had the strange skill of being able to put things back in their exact places, in their exact position, like they had never been moved in the first place.

The car was neatly kept, save for a manila folder on the passenger seat. Shippo parked the car and picked up the folder, opening it curiously. He discovered that it contained all kinds of information on the restaurant. One page had the restaurant's name, the owner's name, the number of employees and each employee's name, and a picture of what the building looked liked. Another contained a detailed description of the restaurant. The third page held which floor the man was to inspect, the time of the inspection, directions on how to reach the restaurant from the north, south, east, and west, the restaurants phone number, and a picture of Sango.

_So this guy's a health inspector. Let's see what else he's got._ Putting the folder back, Shippo opened the glove box. It had several CD cases and a folded piece of lined paper. Shippo pulled out the paper and unfolded it. On it was written a list of over thirty different pick-up lines. Some had little checkmarks next to them while others had X's. There were also some with nothing next to them. _I guess the marks indicate the best and worst ones, heh heh._

Shippo scanned he list, noting a few with checks, and then put it back. He got out of the car and headed for the restaurant entrance to get the next car.

* * *

Several people walked through the automatic, fancy, wooden, double doors. Five to be exact. The first three were elderly ladies. They approached the server and requested a table on level four. The server grabbed the appropriate menus and led them to the elevator. 

Another server took the place of the first as the other two people walked up. They were a pair of identical twins. They had blond hair and green eyes. The orange ears on top of their heads and their matching orange and black-stripped tails signified that they were tiger demons. The one on the left wore a yellow sundress and a matching yellow sunflower clip in her long blond hair. Her sister had on a baby blue sundress and matching blue iris clip.

The one in blue began to speak. She had a sweet voice and her grammar was very proper. "I am Oshima Nomi, one of the health inspectors. This is my sister, Maya. May I please speak with your manager?"

When Sango heard the words health inspector, she rose from the lobby couch and walked over to the three. Putting on a smile and her best business front, she said, "Hello. I'm Natsume Sango, the owner and manager. Welcome to Restaurant à Droite."

"I am Oshima Nomi. It is a pleasure to meet you, Natsume-sama. You don't mind that I brought my sister, Maya, do you?"

"Of course not. And please use my first name. Here at Restaurant à Droite, we try to establish a friendly basis between customers and employees. Just tell Tsukiyama-chan what floor you will be inspecting and she will get you settled. I'll check up later to see how everything is going. Enjoy you're meal!"

"Thank you very much. Good luck with the other inspections!" Nomi shook hands with Sango. She then turned to her sister and they followed Tsukiyama to same floor as the three elderly ladies, passing the other server on the way.

* * *

Sango walked back over to where Kagome was sitting. She resumed her seat next to her best friend and told Kagome all of the information she had just acquired. 

"I didn't know one of the Oshima sisters was a health inspector!" Kagome practically shouted.

"Keep it down, will you Kagome-chan," said Sango, slightly agitated by her friend's sudden outburst. Her mood was better than earlier, but she was still slightly on edge.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, you know of the Oshima twins?"

"Of course! Maya Oshima is one of my favorite writers! Her sister does most of the illustrations that appear at the top of each chapter. The books are wonderful. They're so romantic, and they're all set in the Sengoku-jidai period. My favorite is the one about the hanyou, his dead ex-girlfriend, and a schoolgirl from the future. I also like the one about a monk and a demon slayer, and the one about a wolf demon who forgot he had a fiancée and fell in love with the schoolgirl."

"Are you talking about that series that you're always trying to get me to read? The one that caused you to drag me to a book signing that was six towns away?"

"Yep! That's the one. I can't believe that my favorite author is here at 'your' restaurant Sango-chan!"

"You can come with me when I go to check up on everyone and I'll introduce you if it will get you to stop talking about the books. Oh, and you have to promise not to go all fan-crazy on me. I 'do' have to make a good impression." Sango sounded slightly exasperated. Kagome's inconsistent babbling was beginning to get very annoying, and she was about ready to do anything to shut her up. She couldn't risk messing up the inspection though. Thus, there was a slight warning note in her voice.

"Really? Thanks Sango-chan! You're the best!"

Sango just rolled her eyes, brushing off the comment. She began mentally counting how many inspectors had arrived. _Toyota-sama is at the bar, Broker-sama is on the main level, Suzuki-sama is on level three, Oshima-sama is on level four, and Mitsubishi-sama is on level five. That means that only one more health inspector has to arrive and cover level two._

The doors opened again, startling Sango out of her mental counting. She hoped that this was the last of the inspectors. The sooner this day was over, the better. Sango was never good at hiding her emotions, and a hint of anger, along with exhaustion and annoyance, was evident in her eyes.

* * *

A young man walked in. He had on a casual, black suit and his hair was tied back in a ponytail. He strode up to the server and flashed a charming smile. 

"Hello miss. I'm Katsuhiko Miroku. I'm supposed to inspect level two."

The server stuttered a bit, getting over the shock of how handsome he was. "One moment Katsuhiko-sama. You have to speak with the manager first. I'll go tell her you've arrived."

"Wait. Can I ask you a question first?"

"Shoot."

"Would you kindly consider bearing my child?"

The server just flipped him off as she left her post and walked over to where Sango and Kagome were chatting. "Natsume-san, the last health inspector has just arrived..." She was about to warn her that he was a perv, but Sango cut her off.

"Thank you Tara-chan," said Sango as she stood up. She walked over to where Miroku was standing, Tara in toe.

* * *

"Hi. I'm Natsume Sango. Welcome to Restaurant à Droite." 

_Helloooooooo beautiful!_ "Katsuhiko Miroku. Pleasure to meet you," he said, taking her hand in his and lightly brushing his lips against it. _She is a lot hotter in person than she is in her picture. Nice chest too._

Sango blushed lightly at his seemingly kind gesture. She wasn't used to such flattery. "Tara-chan will show you to your seat. I'll be around in a while to see how everything is going. Enjoy your meal," she said, attempting to stay calm.

He gave a small 'thank you' and proceeded to follow Tara to the elevators, trying to resist the urge to grab the girl's ass.

* * *

Sango walked over to Kagome for the sixth time in thirty minutes. She was going to check up on the other inspectors and had promised to take Kagome with her. 

"Let's go," said Sango.

"Go where?" Kagome asked, a little confused. "Don't you have to check on all of the inspectors?"

"That's where we're going. I thought you wanted to meet that author."

"Oh... right. Let's go."

* * *

Kagome and Sango met with the inspector on the main level first. Then they headed to the one down in the bar. After that, they rode the elevator up to level five and worked their way down. So far, everything had gone well. 

As the elevator stopped on level four, Kagome grew increasingly excited. She was going to meet her favorite author without having to drive through six towns and stand in line for three hours.

"You promised you wouldn't go all fan crazy," Sango commented as she observed her friend's excited behavior. It consisted of Kagome rambling on about the books, nibbling on her nails occasionally, and bouncing around the elevator like a small child with a new toy.

"Sorry. I can't help it. I just can't believe that I'm actually going to meet Maya Oshima."

"You met her at that book signing," Sango said, annoyed.

"No. I stood on line, handed her a book, got it signed, and left without getting so much as a glimpse of her because the line was so long that it need to keep moving," was the exasperated reply, complete with a rolling of the eyes.

"Right," was all Sango said.

* * *

The elevator dinged, signaling that they had reached the fourth floor. The doors swooshed open and the two girls stepped out. Sango gave a scan of the room, looking for the table that contained the twins, but it was Kagome who spotted them. 

"There they are Sango-chan!" Kagome squealed, pointing to the booth that contained her favorite author.

Sango followed her friend's gaze and, sure enough, there they were. She headed over to the booth, grabbing Kagome by the sleeve and snapping her out of her gaze.

* * *

"Hello," Sango greeted as she approached the booth. "Are you enjoying your meal?" 

"Everything is wonderful," said Nomi in her proper voice.

"The food here is great! I've never had Veal Parmesan this good before!" piped Maya, who was nowhere near as formal as her sister.

"Maya, that is no way to act in a restaurant. Show some respect to the host," Nomi said sternly, disgusted with her sister's casual behavior.

"Jeez. Relax Nomi. Can't I at least enjoy one meal without you telling me how to act? I'm not four. If I do recall, I'm older than you by three and a half minutes, 'and,' 'I'm' the one with the award winning books." For identical twins, these two had two totally different personalities. Sango and Kagome were slightly shocked at how different they were.

Sango glanced at Kagome and whispered something that the two arguing twins couldn't hear. "This is the award-winning author you practically worship?"

Kagome just nodded her head dumbly. She wasn't sure what was more shocking, the fact that her favorite author was sitting right in front of her... or the fact that her favorite author was arguing in the middle of a restaurant.

* * *

Irritated, Sango tapped the twins on their shoulders. Kagome too, was growing restless. Their bickering still hadn't stopped yet. You'd be upset too if two identical and well-respected people were arguing like six-year-olds that had to share one chocolate bar. 

Maya and Nomi glanced up, one glaring, the other slightly embarrassed. Sango was scowling and Kagome was trying to hold back giggles, to no avail. The four made an interesting centerpiece, seeing as almost everyone on the fourth floor was staring at them. It wasn't every day that a famous author acted like a six year old, the classiest health inspector acted like an everyday person and not a proper lady, a girl doubled over in laughter for what seemed like no apparent reason, at least to the spectators, and the restaurant owner looked like she was going to rip all of her hair out. To add to the oddness, they were all at one table on the classiest floor of the most famous restaurant. Anyone would stare. I know I would.

* * *

Kagome regained her cool and decided it'd be best for everyone if she and Sango continued their trip through the restaurant. So... after Sango got the rating thus far and Kagome got an autograph, they headed to the elevators and left the twins in disheveled peace. 

Sango was slightly fuming and Kagome was still getting over her giggle fit. As the elevator reached level three, they didn't talk much. After that check-up, they boarded the elevator again and headed to the second floor, and final inspection. Then, they just had to wait for the inspectors to finish up and give their final reviews. Sango didn't know how much more she could handle. Too bad she couldn't see the future.

* * *

**Author's Note Number Thirteen!**

**FRF:** Took me long enough, right? This chapter took forever to type! It's already past one in the morning. The story itself 'is' 2,142 words long though. A whole seven word pages excluding my idiotic author's notes!

**Nikki:** More than 2,000 words and you didn't even get to Miroku yet!? You're really dragging this out.

**FRF:** I decided that it would be better to dedicate a whole chapter to just Miroku. That way this chapter wouldn't get too long. I also had to get Sango back into a rage, so I played around with Kagome's character a bit. I figured she could be annoying enough. All she has to do is talk.

**Spirit:** What was with those twins? They were odd.

**Nikki:** You're odd.

**FRF: **I was just playing around with characterization. Twins seemed like they'd be fun to write. All of the names are Japanese, except for Broker. He's supossed to be an American. All the others I got off of a name site. Three of the health inspectors are named after car companies. I don't think I used the word 'disheveled' properly. Is it possible to have 'disheveled peace'?

**Spirit: **It sounds neat.

**FRF: **I just couldn't think of the right adjective, and I think that peace can be messy.

**Nikki:** Wouldn't fragile be better?

**FRF: **Maybe, but disheveled sounds better. Why are we talking about this anyway?

**Nikki: **Because you like to have conversations with imaginary characters?

**FRF:** At least I'm not just rambling on like I'm talking to myself. If you two were little voices in my head instead of characters, then people would start to think I was crazy.

**Spirit:** People already think you're crazy.

**FRF:** True. Anyway, you all probably want to kill me for not updating sooner, dragging this chapter out, and then leaving you at another cliffy. Feel free to start plotting my death, just make it really gory, downright impossible to perform, or extremely creative in an odd sort of way. No guns please. I find them no fun. Use whatever other evil torture devices you want though.

**Nikki:** Are you aware that you're telling your reviewers how to kill you?

**FRF:** Yes. If they decide to send me death-threats, I want them to be written out right. Anything to the extreme or really bloody is just fine with me. I don't like guns cause they don't cause enough mess though, ya know?

**Spirit:** You really 'are' insane!

**FRF: **No. I just have a strange obsession with torture. Anyway, review! If you don't, you might be the recipient of some evil death-threat. I have my ways. Oh, and if you tell me to write faster in a review, it's not gonna happen. I only type when I have time to. And, telling me to hurry up might make me write even slower, just to piss you guys off. Feel free to type those little words all you want. Just know they won't have any effect at all.

**Nikki:** Will you wrap up already!?

**Spirit:** Yeah! This is getting boring.

**FRF: **All right, all right. Review! And actually tell me something about the story. As much as I like threats, I do like input too. I think that's all! Till chapter five! TTFN, ta, ta, for now!


	5. Total Hell

**_Le Restaurant _**

**Chapter 5: Total Hell**

**

* * *

Continuing the Author's Note Count, This Makes Number Fourteen, (WOW!), Another Disclaimer, and some evil Reviewer Responses, YAY! **

**FRF:** (Being tied up to a tree with a lamp cord that's plugged into an invisible wall by xdragon0180.)

**Spirit: **(Turning the lamp on and off, and on, and off, and on, and off repeatedly.)

(Odd little monkeys also appear and start tickling FRF.)

**Nikki: **(Pours a lot of water onto FRF.)

**FRF: **(Gets electrocuted.) SHOCKING!

**Nikki: **You actually enjoyed that!?

**Spirit:** Wow.

**xdragon0180: **(Appears) My master plan has failed! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (Disappears.)

**FRF:** (Walks out from behind a tree.) Yeash! You guys actually thought that I would let myself get killed by a reviewer!? Why did you think I built a clone machine in the first place?

**Nikki:** To make illegal clones of the Inuyasha characters.

**FRF: **Besides that.

**Spirit:** You mean that thing actually works?

**FRF: **Yep, except for the fact that it makes fifty clones instead of one. Soo, as an attempt to pacify my reviewers who are probably pissed because I haven't written in over a month… I shall give them one of the extra clones of their favorite character. Except for the Shippo ones! Those are my cute, little, fox kits to look after! (Sticks out tongue.)

**Nikki:** Whatever.

**FRF:** Okay, I think I'll stop talking and go do the reviewer responses so we can get to the story faster.

**Spirit:** Can't forget the disclaimer!

**Nikki:** She's obsessed.

**FRF: **If I owned Inuyasha, this would be out faster because I would have a stupid deadline to stick two!

**Spirit:** Reviewer response time!

**

* * *

Reviewer Responses!**

xdragon0180 – You're the only one who truly likes me. (Sniff.) No one else was nice enough to attempt to kill me. I modified the idea a bit to make it more deadly, but I think you could be a promising evil apprentice. Glade you like the twins!

Nessa03 – Let's see… you're welcome… and here's the update, though it's not very soon.

Lady Sango 7 – This chapter will start with Miroku, end with Miroku, and will have Miroku in the middle along with an extremely pissed Sango. So it's got a lot of Miroku. I must say... I fear you Miroku lovers. Some are worse than the Fluffy fans. Of course, I'm an insane Shippo follower soo… I'm rambling aren't I? And don't blame Shippo for snooping. I'm sure you would too if there was a tempting manila folder sitting right next to you. I know I would. Here's the not so soon next chapter.

phoebe – Ah, the joy of books and the wonders of stress! I'd be glad that I'm not her right now too. The twins were supposed to be entertaining, but I don't know how important they'll be. They're a good way to cause chaos though. What is with people and the word soon? You're the third person to use it.

FlameKittiKitti – I have no clue what your review means! New member of what? Glad you like the fic though!

WanderingWonder – Thank you, you're welcome, and I'll try. Good luck makin sense of that.

Xichiathik – Enjoying is a good thing. And I congratulate you on having the only review without any spelling or grammar errors!

chibiNeko192 – Yeash! Send one review, get four back! Glade you like the story. Hilarious is a good thing. Y-you l-l-love Kagome! Why? I can't stand her! Of course, I hate Kikyou too. I think Inuyasha can do much better than both. Here's the chaos, and the soon, and I like the design you put with your name!

**FRF:** There you go folks! Now then, here's the summery, restaurant description, and updated bios!

**

* * *

Summery, Restaurant, and Updated Bios!**

Miss Sango Natsume is the owner and manager of the most prestigious restaurant in town. A five star rating, great food, affordable prices, and valet parking are just some of the reasons people like it so much, not to mention the friendly and talented personnel. Even the most famous people from all over the world have come for at least one meal. Actors, singers, the President of the United States! You name it, and more likely than not that person has eaten here. The chefs can prepare almost any meal, and as long as you have on a shirt, pants, and shoes, you're welcome to dine. Both demons and humans are welcome. The restaurant is due for a health inspection. What happens when the health inspector just happens to be Miroku?

The restaurant is five stories high. The first floor has the bakery, pick-up, and fast food sections, along with a waiting lobby and an arcade and play-place to keep little kids entertained while waiting for a table. The second story is the family restaurant. The third story is for parties. The fourth story is for the rich. Finally, the fifth story is for celebrities and other famous people. The higher the floor you're on, the more expansive the meals. Thus, just about anybody can eat there and get whatever they want. Valet is upon request only. Each floor has matching décor, and there are several glass elevators leading up to each floor, not to mention three spiral staircases. Sango's office is on the ground floor and has it's own smaller lobby and an outdoor entrance. This allows people interviewing for a job to be distinguished form customers.

Quick bios, then… ON WITH THE STORY!!! I did these like I had the characters interviewed, in case you were curious.

Natsume Sango – Age 24; Human; Owner/manager of Restaurant à Droite; Relationship status: Too angry to even think about dating right now. (She's currently pissed and gonna be even pissier, if that's a word.)

Katsuhiko Miroku – Age 26; Human; Health inspector; Relationship status: Is about to work his 'magic' on Sango, if you're willing to call it that. (I think he's gonna be in for a lot of pain.)

Higurashi Kagome – Age 23; Human; Beauty salon owner and manager; Runs an internet-dating service; Relationship status: Looking. (Still trying to calm down Sango.)

Inada Shippo – Age 18; Kitsune (Fox demon); Valet driver for Restaurant à Droite; Relationship status: Not big on romance. (I don't think we'll be seeing him for a while now, unless someone needs a valet.)

Togawa Inuyasha – Age 25; Dog demon/Human (Hanyou); Extremely conceited; Sesshomaru's HALF-brother; Action-movie star; Success reasons: He claims it's the ears; Relationship status: Still hung up over a cheating ex. (I think he's gonna make an appearance in this chapter.)

Togawa Sesshomaru – Age 28; Dog demon; HALF-brother and agent of Inuyasha; Relationship status: Refuses to date. (I think he's gonna make an appearance in this chapter.)

Togawa Rin – Age 17; Human; Sesshomaru's adoptive _human_ daughter and secretary; Relationship status: Sesshomaru won't let her date. (he's gonna make an appearance in this chapter.)

Kitaue Kouga – Age 25; Wolf demon; Head chef at Restaurant à Droite; Relationship status: Infatuated with Kagome. (Gonna cause hell when dog-boy comes.)

Kishimoto Naraku – Age 30; Evil hanyou; Sango's business rival; tries to put her out of business; owner of Naraku's; Relationship status: Thinks he's too good for dating. (I think he's just conceited. Just look at the name of his restaurant! No new comments. )

Sanjo Kagura – Age 22; Wind demon; Ace reporter for the Tokyo Times; Relationship status: No comment. (I think she's finally wearing down, but the reporters are still scared of her.)

Takei Kikyou – Age 24; Human; Singer; Inuyasha's ex; Success reasons: Lip-sinking; Relationship status: Broke up with Inuyasha. (Does anyone want to help me kill her? I thought Nikki was a bitch, but little miss pop princess thinks she can boss ME around! Doesn't she know that the penalty for that is severe torture? And to make matters worse, she can't even sing! No new comments.)

**

* * *

Author's Note Number Fifteen**

**FRF:** Yo! Me again! Just a few quick notes!

It's still Saturday.

"ramen" is speech

_ramen_ is thoughts

RAMEN is shouting

'ramen' is word emphasis

the line thingys is scene break

**FRF:** I think that's all! Enjoy the fic!

_**

* * *

**_

Le Restaurant

**Chapter 5: Total Hell**

* * *

Miroku sat comfortably at a small table. He was thoughtfully nibbling on a bacon cheeseburger and some fries. His thoughts consisted of this… _The waitresses here are hot. How can I get Sango to go on a date with me? Is that guy checking me out!? Please don't come over here, please don't come over here, please don't come over here. Man, Sango's pretty. Will someone shut that kid up!? Dang, I'm out of fries!_ While thinking theses thoughts, his eyes scanned over the people in the restaurant. When they locked with the man's from thought number three, the man winked, much to the dislike of the guy's girlfriend, and a terrified look crossed Miroku's face. It was quite funny to those who viewed it. The little kid that was crying was two booths away from Miroku's table, and was upset because his daddy wouldn't let him get an ice cream. As for the fries, I'd be upset to if I finished off a plate of golden, crispy fries cooked to perfection and still had a burger to finish. Gotta love potatoes! 

The elevator gave a ding, and Miroku looked in its direction. The people who came out, as Miroku put it, were 'a goddess of the restaurant business and a bubbly angel,' also known as Sango and Kagome. After spotting his table, the two girls made their way towards it. The 'goddess' was attempting to put on a happy face, though irritability still showed clear in her eyes. As for the 'bubbly angel,' she was frantically trying to calm the 'goddess' down.

* * *

The two girls reached Miroku's table in a matter of minutes and Sango gave her standard line. "Hello, are you enjoying your meal?" Ladies and gentleman, I do believe the first domino has fallen, for now starts a series of unfortunate events, heh, heh, heh. Enter pick-up line sequence. 

"Afternoon," said Miroku politely. "The meal is excellent, but it's even better now that I'm in the company of two lovely ladies." Sango and Kagome both lightly blushed at his compliment.

"We're glad you're enjoying your meal, Katsuhiko-san. Our chefs strive for the nothing less than great," Sango managed to say without stuttering. Miroku took that as a signal to execute his plan.

"Well, they're doing an excellent job. By the way, Natsume-san… I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a lunch date next Friday? You see, I have to critique this new café that just opened up, and it's dreadfully boring dining alone." The man sitting at the table was being a real dramatist, with his carefully chosen words and unneeded hand gestures. "Besides, it never hurts to have the opinion of a well respected restaurant owner."

"I'm sorry but…" Sango began, but was cut off by Kagome.

"She'd love to!" piped the girl who was unusually quite until now. Upon hearing this, Sango whipped around in a frantic panic. Not a very good idea.

"Kagome! What do you mean, 'I'd love to!' I can't go on a date! I have to run the restaurant!" Sango was willing to attempt anything to get out of it.

"But Sango-chan, you never go on a date. And I can take care of the restaurant. I'm pretty sure Kouga-kun will help. Besides, I think a date will do you some good."

"Still, you have no right to decide who I date!" All of the frustration inside of Sango was slowly seeping out.

Kagome's next line was one of the smartest you'd ever hear. "I can't help it Sango-chan. I'm a matchmaker. It's what I do!"

Sango was about to retort when she felt a foreign object on her rear end. Her face flushed with anger and embarrassment, and she slowly turned around to discover Miroku sitting there with a dopey grin on his face. The next thing that happened caused complete silence in the room… even the small children stopped crying.

A loud SLAP was echoing through the floor, along with the voice of an upset Sango, which caused some parents to cover the ears of their children. "PERVERT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! HEALTH INSPECTOR OR NOT, I'LL HAVE YOU THROWN OUT OF HERE!" Sango was most definitely 'not' a happy camper. Kagome had used that time to escape, but not before leaving a napkin on Miroku's table that had Sango's phone number and address.

Miroku was currently rubbing his newly hand imprinted cheek. He had snatched the napkin Kagome had left before Sango noticed and was now attempting to calm the enraged beauty. Of course, most of his sentences just angered Sango more, and before he new it, he was being dragged towards the elevator by his ear.

* * *

As Sango reached the elevator, a young waiter rushed out and ran right into her. This caused her to release her captive, and loose her balance. Instead of landing on the floor, she hit Miroku and all three of them ended up in a people pile. The way they all landed caused Miroku's and the young waiter's face to be merely centimeters apart, while Sango was inconveniently sandwiched between the two. 

The waiter quickly picked himself up and helped up his boss and the man with her. Miroku was in a state of pure shock, for he had almost kissed a guy. For him, not fun! Sango was slightly giggling at what had just transpired. The expressions on the two guys' faces were absolutely priceless! The adults on the floor were looking at the odd scene as they hid their children's eyes from the not so pretty sight.

"I'm s-so sorry Natsume-sama! I d-didn't mean to crash into y-you," stammered the young waiter in an attempted apology.

"It's alright Keiji-chan. Now tell me why you were running," Sango calmly said, glancing back at Miroku to make sure he wasn't trying anything. Of course, Miroku still looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Gomen but… one of the customers on level five wishes to see you. He's complaining that his order is all wrong when we gave him exactly what he ordered. I think you should hurry. He's already started a brawl and the people with him are just making things worse!"

"Alright. Let's go!" said an exasperated Sango. Then, turning to Miroku, she said, "You. Come."

She quickly grabbed the poor inspector's ear again and, with a yelp of pain on Miroku's part, the three entered the elevator.

* * *

Keiji pushed the button to the fifth floor and the elevator doors closed with a swish. The elevator began its ascent. 

"Why do I have to come?" questioned Miroku. His ear was really beginning to hurt, and as much as he was enjoying the presence of Sango, he'd rather not have her drag him around a restaurant by his poor, little ear. Didn't she know it was attached?

"Simple," stated Sango. Evil was showing in her eyes, and she was still holding his ear. "I was in the process of throwing you out of my restaurant, and as soon as this little problem is sorted out, I'm gonna do just that."

_Fun. _Miroku rolled his eyes. _At least she's hot. Now if only she'd let my ear go._ Could you at least let my eat go? It really hurts." Miroku took a shot at trying to free his poor ear.

"Let me think about that," she said. "Mmmmm… after what you did to me… nope!" Keiji just leaned against the elevator wall, praying for the signal that signified the fact that they had reached the fifth floor to come within the next few seconds. Honestly now, you'd pray two if you were stuck in an elevator with a man silently saying 'ow' every other second and your really grumpy boss.

* * *

The elevator finally dinged and Keiji bolted. The sooner he got out of there, the better. Besides, Sango could find her way to the problem easily. It's not like you could miss a lot of shouting coming from one table while the occupants of all the other tables cowered in fear. 

Sango dragged Miroku to where all the noise was coming from, and then let go of his ear in order to cross her arms. She glared at the yelling man while Miroku stood behind her, mentally rejoicing the fact that his ear was free, for the moment at least.

"Excuse me sir, I'm Natsume Sango, the owner and manager of Restaurant à Droite. What seems to be the problem?" she asked.

The young man who had currently been yelling stopped and looked at Sango. He was wearing black jeans along with a deep red muscle shirt. Dark sunglasses were perched on top of his white mane of hair up against two dog-ears. He decided to direct his rant at Sango while his two companions sat back and watched.

"LOOK WENCH! YOUR DAMN WAITERS BROUGHT ME THE WRONG DAMN FOOD! I ORDERED CALAMARI AND CAVIAR! INSTEAD, THEY BROUGHT ME SQUID AND FISH SHIT! I DEMAND A NEW ORDER AND IT BETTER BE FREE!"

Sango tried to keep all of her anger in. She did 'not' need to be yelled out right now. Her voice was quavering as she spoke. "Look sir, there was nothing wrong with your order. Calamari is 'fried squid' and caviar is 'fish eggs'. You should have asked what they were before ordering."

"She's right little brother," spoke the oldest of the man's companions. "Rin tried to tell you what you were ordering. You should have shut up and listened to someone else for a change. The world doesn't revolve around you."

"Go shove it up your ass, Sesshomaru! For your information, the world DOES revolve around me! I'm only the greatest action star the world has ever seen! If this bitch doesn't refund my meal, then she must not know who she's talking too."

Suddenly the young woman sitting with the two demons spoke. "Down, Inuyasha! You're making a fool of yourself! There could be reporters here!"

"Shut up, wench!"

"Inuyasha, don't talk to a child like that!"

Sango was sick of all the yelling. A headache on top of stress was not a very good thing. She snapped. "ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND! GET OUT OF MY RESTAURANT… NOW!"

"I think you guys should listen to her," piped Miroku, still rubbing his ear.

"Oi bitch! Can't you see we're in the middle of something!?" Bad move on mister movie star's part. Quick as a flash Sango was now tugging on one of Inuyasha's precious ears and heading for the elevator. Miroku and the ones named Rin and Sesshomaru following suit.

* * *

Miroku was silently muttering to himself. He wasn't sure how he could escape form Sango, but at the same time wasn't sure he wanted to escape incase she somehow managed to catch him. Boy was she scary when she was angry. At least she wasn't dragging him by the ear anymore. Inuyasha must have been in pain though, because the profanities coming out of his mouth were enough to make a chicken with its head cut off scream. 

"Let go of me wench! That hurts! These ears are precious! Everybody loves the ears!" This was the overly loud mantra that Inuyasha was shouting for the whole trip down to the lobby as Sango was dragging him. Sesshomaru was himself… an emotionless bag of flesh, and Rin was obediently following Sesshomaru.

* * *

The little party made it down to the lobby, where they attracted more stares. It didn't help that one of Tokyo Time's reporters was waiting for a table with some co-workers. Oh, Sango was gonna flip if this little episode got printed for the whole city to see. But let's make matters even worse. It was that precise moment that Kagome decided to reappear… and if she went all fan-crazy over some author, I'd hate to think how she'd act if she met Japan's hottest actor. Cue Kagome's reaction… NOW! 

"Hey Sango-chan, what's… OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU DRAGGING JAPAN'S HOTTEST ACTOR ACROSS THE LOBBEY BY HIS EAR!" And the 'bubbly angel' makes her return.

"Well Kagome-chan… after you left, this loud-mouthed, arrogant, jerk," Sango gave a sharp tug on Inuyasha's ear for emphasis, "started making scene to the point that I have decided to throw him out! And if he disagrees with me, I'll gladly take him to court. It's not that hard to get a restraining order. I got one for Naraku, didn't I?"

"That's nice, but before you ceremoniously throw him out, think I could get an autograph!?" Cricket… cricket… silence. Everyone just starred at Kagome like she had two noses. Here was a group of people getting thrown out by an angry manager, and one of the perkiest people in the world brushes it off like nothing and asks for an autograph! That's a real jaw-dropper.

Sesshomaru handed the perky girl a pre-signed picture of Inuyasha and headed out the door, snatching the grumpy star in the process. Sango looked slightly relieved as she turned around, until she grabbed Miroku's arm and neatly threw him out the door. "There. All done." She looked over at Kagome when there was no response. Kagome was hugging the signed picture and squealing like a high school girl who just got asked out by her crush.

Miroku decided to speak up. "Say Sango, what time should I pick you up on Friday? I have to be at the café by two."

Sango was about to respond when Kagome snapped out of her trance and answered for her. "She'll be ready at twelve! That should give you enough time to pick her up and get there on time."

"KAGOME! What on earth do you think you're doing!?" And Sango thought that her bad day was over too.

"You can thank me later Sango-chan!" giggled Kagome. "Oh, and I gave him your number and address."

"WHAT!" Sango was not expecting that, or Kagome's answer for that matter.

"I said I-GAVE-HIM-YOUR-NUMBER-AND-ADRESS." Sango's response, "Thank you, Mrs. Literal."

Deciding to break up the little spat, Miroku spoke. "It was lovely meeting you two ladies. See you Friday Sango. Bye!" And with that, Shippo pulled up with Miroku's car before anyone could say another word.

**

* * *

FRF:** There, done! That took awhile. I think I rushed the chapter ending, but I couldn't help it. I had an idea, totally forgot it, came up with another idea, and then lost it halfway through the chappie so this is the result. I hope you like it! 

**Nikki:** I wonder how many people forgot about us?

**Spirit:** Don't you mean 'her' Nikki? Technically we aren't real.

**Nikki:** Shut up before I make your day worse than Sango's!

**Spirit:** Shutting up.

**FRF:** Don't forget to review! Happy Martin Luther King Day!


	6. EXTRA, EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT!

**FRF:** CRICKETS! I really need to learn how to update faster! You all probably want to whack me over the head with giant pink and purple elephants!

**Nikki:** (holding a pink and purple elephant) Allow me to start.

**Spirit:** Be nice Nikki. She might play Hit Me with Your Best Shot another fifty times as torture!

**FRF:** Good idea Spirit! I love that song!

**Nikki:** You just had to bring that up… didn't you?

**Spirit:** Yep!

**FRF: **You're almost as bad as Kagome. Speaking of which… as much as I hate her, she is really fun to write.

**Nikki:** Just don't play that damned song!

**FRF:** Too bad. (Hit's play button and song starts) Now then, to appease all you good people, here's all the normal stuff (minus the summary and restaurant) along with the next chappie… if you want to call it that. It's more of a fun filler that I thought would be hilarious. I mentioned last chapter that Sango dreaded the thought of her little episode making the paper. Well, here's Kagura's front page article, complete with large imaginary picture of Inuyasha being dragged! Enjoy!

**Spirit:** Wait! You forgot the disclaimer!

**Nikki:** Why do you like that so much?

**Spirit: **Dunno.

**FRF:** As much as I want to… I realized that I could never own Inuyasha. I'm allergic to dogs! Poor little me.**

* * *

Reviewer Responses **

Lady Sango 7** –** Good thing you're okay with whenever I update, cause it's been like five months now… I think. I looked for that button, and I couldn't find it! It is soo not fair! And what's wrong with being mental? It's a whole lot funner than being normal that's for sure. I'm actually not a fan of Good Charlotte, but I must say you are obsessed. This is like the second review you've mentioned them in. And of course dragging someone by the ear is funny. Have you never done it? Oh, wait… your sane. Of course Inuyasha has a bad mouth. He's not some proper Brit like Wendy in Peterpan! Enjoy!

Nessa03 – Of course it's funny. I don't do that whole drama thing, so that leaves me with lotsa comedy! Aren't you the smart one? Bravo Sherlock, heh, heh. The only way I can actually like Kagome is if she's like a blond. And I take no offence to the comment. I'm proud to say that I'm 100 brunette! Spirit might not like it though, seeing as she's a smart blond. I like cute. Cute is good. Cute bodes well with funny. And what's with all the "Keep writing" thingys? I'm not gonna stop, just put really long breaks between chappies due to extreme laziness. Enjoy!

milkcowmani – Cute name! I love cows! I'm glad you think this is awesome, but the day I hurry up is the day I receive perfect attendance in school. So that means it's most likely never gonna happen. Enjoy!

rayearth-luvr – Good is good. And I'll give cliff-hangers however I want! Now here's that more! Enjoy!

phoebe – You should love it! Heh, heh, heh. I'm glade I made you laugh! All hail the ear-dragging! I loved when Kagome asked for the autograph too. It was just soo much fun to write! Enjoy!

chibiNeko192 – Of course I like to put long reviews! And it's not like people complain about them. And my review was longer than yours! Ha, ha. I think it took me longer than 10 minutes to write. (Shudders) I still don't like how you praise Kagome. I hate her because she's an idiot, has a terrible voice, and is pretty much useless. If it counts for anything, though, I find her really fun to write! HOW DAREST YOU HATE POTATOES! (Throws potato at you.) THEY ARE NOT STUPID! But, I guess it's only fair, seeing as I hate Kagome. That is a really cute image you thought up of the chibi Kagome! Just thinking about it makes me smile! Sango plus stress equals chaos! Gotta love chaos! No fair! You got to go to an anime convention! And I don't mind off topic things. (Dodges boomerang by putting up a shield of potatoes. Flings sever verities of potatoes at you.) Laugh, snicker, snicker, snicker! Soon doesn't work for me. Poor you. Gods this is a long response! Enjoy!

rosebud – Glad you like it. I can't help you with the length though. I much prefer quality over quantity, so as long as the chappies are full of things that make people a lot, they'll just have to ignore the shortness. Besides, the actual story parts themselves all break 1,000 words, so… Enjoy!

Mornings Light – I love the fact that you think this is funny! That's what I'm aiming for! Lots and lots of funny! Glad you like the bios too! You made me feel so honored when you said this is one your favorite Inuyasha fics! Enjoy!

chocolatechip – I love your review! I don't need to be Sango to want to butcher Kagome though. Enjoy!

shandapanda – Glad you like the fic! Enjoy!

ladysango-abc – I'm glad you like it! It's almost impossible for me to update soon, though. Enjoy!

CybrIdolMink – Soon shall most likely never happen. Glad you like the fic though. And that's exactly why I kept putting them in. To trick people into reading. I was planning on leaving them out form here on out anyway. The bios do tend to change with each chappie though. Enjoy!

HotPink89 – Oh, how sweet. You think this is great! I doubt I'll ever make a soon update. Enjoy!

DeAd Miko – Formal smormal! Praise is still praise no matte how it sounds. Glad you love this! I never said they traveled together. They were just having lunch while discussing Inuyasha's next big movie. What better way to stress a person out, than by putting them in charge? People are funny when they're stressed! Enjoy!

**FRF:** Yeash, finally done with those! Now then, here're the updated bios! Get ready to enjoy the fic!

* * *

**Updated Bio's**

Natsume Sango – Age 24; Human; Owner/manager of Restaurant à Droite; Relationship status: She's got a date! She's got a date! (She's attempting to strangle my reporters! RUN PEOPLE! RUN!)

Katsuhiko Miroku – Age 26; Human; Health inspector; Relationship status: Ooo, a date with Sango! Amazing! (Will someone wipe that dopey smirk off of his face?)

Higurashi Kagome – Age 23; Human; Beauty salon owner and manager; Runs an internet-dating service; Relationship status: In love with a signed picture of Inuyasha. (Maybe letting her get that autograph was a bad idea.)

Inada Shippo – Age 18; Kitsune (Fox demon); Valet driver for Restaurant à Droite; Relationship status: Not big on romance. (I don't think we'll be seeing him for a while now, unless someone needs a valet.)

Togawa Inuyasha – Age 25; Dog demon/Human (Hanyou); Extremely conceited; Sesshomaru's HALF-brother; Action-movie star; Success reasons: He claims it's the ears; Relationship status: He is in love with his ramen. (That poor, poor puppy. The only love for him is a cup of instant noodles.)

Togawa Sesshomaru – Age 28; Dog demon; HALF-brother and agent of Inuyasha; Relationship status: Refuses to date. (And right now he's refusing to talk. Maybe someone should steal his fluff!)

Togawa Rin – Age 17; Human; Sesshomaru's adoptive _human_ daughter and secretary; Relationship status: Sesshomaru won't let her date. (Can someone get her to stop skipping?)

Kitaue Kouga – Age 25; Wolf demon; Head chef at Restaurant à Droite; Relationship status: Infatuated with Kagome. (Jealous that Kagome's never asked for his autograph when he's a world famous chef.)

Kishimoto Naraku – Age 30; Evil hanyou; Sango's business rival; tries to put her out of business; owner of Naraku's; Relationship status: Thinks he's too good for dating. (He's gonna make his appearance this chappie. And he's a bit OOC on purpose. It's for comic effect.)

Sanjo Kagura – Age 22; Wind demon; Ace reporter for the Tokyo Times; Relationship status: No comment. (She's too busy bragging about her front page article to talk right now.)

Takei Kikyou – Age 24; Human; Singer; Inuyasha's ex; Success reasons: Lip-sinking; Relationship status: Broke up with Inuyasha. (Let's see her reaction to Kagura's article.)**

* * *

FRF: Yo! Me again! Just a few quick notes! **

It's Sunday! Finally."ramen" is speech

_ramen_ is thoughts

RAMEN is shouting

'ramen' is word emphasis

the line thingys is scene break

**FRF:** I think that's all! Enjoy the fic!

* * *

**Le Restaurant **

**Chapter 6: EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! **

**

* * *

**

**World Famous Actor Gets Thrown Out of World Famous Restaurant!**

Yesterday afternoon at approximately 3:30 in the afternoon, Japan's hottest actor, Togawa Inuyasha, was thrown out of Japan's most popular restaurant, Restaurant à Droite. Togawa-sama had been having lunch with his manager, the stoic and devilishly handsome Togawa Sesshomaru. After ordering calamari and caviar as a meal, the dog-eared star threw a fit about what was served to him. Apparently, the young star did not realize that calamari is fried squid and that caviar is fish eggs. A scene was started as fellow restaurant goers hid under tables and cowed in fear. The restaurant's manager, Natsume Sango, quickly made her way to the fifth floor shortly after being informed of all the commotion. Upon her arrival, a shouting match began, as Natsume-sama's nerves were a bit frazzled from the health inspection taking place that day. The argument got soo intense that Natsume-sama finally grabbed Togawa-sama by the dog ear and proceeded to drag him through the restaurant to the front doors. Right before the actor could be thrown out the door, a bubbly young girl, later identified as Higurashi Kagome, appeared and asked for Togawa's autograph. After a cricket chirping silence, the girl was handed an autograph and the actor was dragged out the door by his manager. You can read the restaurant's review on page seven. This is Sanjo Kagura, reporting for the Tokyo Times.

* * *

Sango groaned as she threw the Sunday paper on her desk and glared at it. A picture of her dragging Inuyasha through the lobby by his ear sat square in the middle of page. And Sango was finally hoping her bad day curse was finally broken. So much for that thought. 

Kagome quickly burst through the office door, cup of coffee in hand and frantic expression on her face. "Sango! Whatever you do, do not look at today's paper!"

Sango shifted her glare from the newspaper on her desk to her best friend in the doorway. Kagome looked at Sango's desk and noticed the paper laying on it.

"Oh, I see you already saw it, heh, heh. Well, at least your restaurant got a good review, right?" questioned Kagome nervously. She didn't want to set Sango off this early in the morning. She crossed the room and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Sango's desk.

Sango continued to glare while replying, "What good is a review when the front cover of Japan's most read newspaper has a picture of you dragging a famous actor by the ear?"

Sango rose from her chair and discarded the newspaper before grabbing her coat and heading out the door of both her office and the restaurant. Kagome just sat there, speechless.

* * *

Inuyasha dropped a copy of the Tokyo Times in his paper shredder and sat down to a cup of instant ramen. _Stupid idiotic trainer telling me I had to cut back on carbs and try new foods. Lotta good that's done me. Now look what's happened!I knew I should have went with the ramen._ "Feh."

* * *

Miroku skimmed the front cover of his newspaper as he ate his breakfast. _Hmm. Temper, temper my dear Sango. I don't think she wanted that printed. Oh well. I can't wait till our date on Friday. Until then my love._

* * *

While sitting in her dressing room, Kikyou read the cover of the Tokyo Times twice over. Anger started to bubble inside of her as she muttered to herself. "Stupid restaurant owner! How dare she do that to my poor little Inuyashie-poo? I'll get her for this! Nobody makes my adorable little star look like a fool and gets away with it! I'll make sure of it myself, or I can't sing! 

Her manicurist just rolled her eyes at the agitated pop singer. _Girl, you already can't sing. I pity the fool that ever said you could!_

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced at the newspaper Rin was holding up. As soon as he noticed the part where the reporter had called him 'devilishly handsome,' he ordered the girl to take it away. _Humph. Stupid reporter. How dare she refer to ME, the Great Sesshomaru, as 'devilishly handsome?' The nerve of some people!_ Though his thoughts were taking on an annoyed form, his face retained its usual expressionless mask.

* * *

Naraku read his copy of the paper, before cackling evilly. He cut out the cover picture and hung it on his wall. "Kukuku! Take that, Sango! Restaurant à Droite shall fall and Naraku's shall become Japan's greatest restaurant of all time! Hear that Japan! Fear me and my Mexican restaurant! Kukukukukukukuku!" 

"Naraku honey, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't plot your enemies' downfalls at the table. Now be a good boy and finish your milk."

"Yes, mommy."

**

* * *

FRF:** There. I know it's short, and probably sucks, but I'm sick and just want to get something posted. Next chappie will be the few hours before the big date. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday were never really important days anyway. 

**Nikki:** At least you finally posted something.

**FRF:** Oh shut up.

**Spirit:** Now review! And pray FRF gets better! If you do, there's a slim chance you won't have to wait five months for the next update! TTFN, ta, ta, for now!


End file.
